What Women Want
by Starlilly
Summary: Sensitivty and maturity were never Tai's best subjects when it came to women, but he's about to get a crash course in Female Perspective 101. He could pass, too...if he doesn't go crazy first.
1. What Women Want

AN- I love this plot! The movie was really funny too! But I'm not following the movie's whole story line, just taking the base plot, a guy that can hear women's thoughts. This story is gonna have some couples you may consider REALLY odd, but hey, that's just the way it is! Oh yeah, they also don't have to wear school uniforms. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon or the movie "What women want." Really, I don't own the movie! I have to go rent it when I want to watch it!

_Insert speech_ will show what the women are thinking, when we get there.

**_What Women Want_**

Tai Kamiya sat on his couch in his house, rather impatiently, waiting for Kari so they could leave for school. The fact of the matter is, Tai didn't understand his sister. How could a girl with such short hair take so damn long? Tai had at least three times as much hair and it took him seconds!

Tai tapped his fingers as he rolled his eyes. He liked to get to school early so he could roam the halls. And eye the pretty chicas...

"That's it!" Tai yelled mentally.

"KARI! I'M GONNA WAIT FOR YOU IN THE CAR!" Tai outloud. He grabbed his keys and bag from the table and made his way to the door.

"GIVE ME 2 MINUTES!" Kari yelled from the bathroom. She heard the door slam and rolled her eyes. "Brothers!" she muttered under her breath.

Tai unlocked his jet blue convertible and hopped in. He pulled out into the street outside their apartment. It's only been 30 seconds, but it felt like 2,000,000,000. Tai honked the horn.

"Come on Kari! Okay Tai think of something else! Let's see; today is Monday, so Emily will be wearing something provocative, but not too much, probably a short skirt. The girl with the locker next to mine will be wearing that bright red sweater and a plaid skirt with braided pigtails. Kari will wear pink, even though I don't think TK likes it. Yolie will wear... man, I don't know! She wears something different everday! I haven't seen her wear the same thing once! Mimi will wear jeans and a bright color, maybe pink, to show how cheery she is. Sora will be wearing something comfortable because she doesn't like to get up early on Mondays. Ten bucks says Matt tells her she looks good, no wait, he'll say cute, like a teddy bear."

Tai shuddered as he thought of Matt and Sora.

1 minute 30 seconds.

"I'm gone."

* * *

Kari heard a car peel out as she picked up her bag from the table. She feared the worse as she swung open her door. She did it just in time to see the last part of Tai's convertible round the corner in the direction of school.

"HE DID IT AGAIN! DAMN YOU TAICHI! DAMN YOOOOU!" Kari yelled after her brother.

It was the 3rd time he did that this month, and it was only the 4th today. Now she had to walk all the way to school, and if she was lucky, she might get 5 minutes to talk before class.  
Ms. Ferguson, the old lady next door, looked at Kari, shocked. Kari looked back and glared.

"Oh leave me alone you prying old hag," Kari mumbled as she walked by her to get to the elevator. Only a mile and a half to school.

"Damn Tai!"

* * *

Tai walked into school with plenty of time to spare. He walked to his locker. On one side was his best friend, Yamato Ishida, and on the other was the red sweater girl.

"No surprise!" Taichi smiled, as he's prediction showed true.

"What up Matt?" Tai asked as he leaned against his locker.

"Not much. Did you ditch Kari again?" Matt asked, exasperated.

"She took too long, dude! I needed to leave!"

"Why do you need to get here 30 minutes early?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Because of what's gonna walk by in 5..4..3..2..1.." Tai said looking at his watch.

At 0, Emily Daisy walked by Tai and Matt. Emily Daisy was only the biggest, how do you put it nicely? Ah, hooch, in the school. She had played every football player and was working on the soccer team now.

"Looking good, long legs!" Tai whistled after her.

"Shut up Kamiya!" she yelled back, pulling at her short white mini skirt.

"Tai, do you have any common sense? Why in the hell are you going after a girl like that?" Matt asked.

"Because you took the other girl, ya dip wad!" Tai yelled mentally. He actually said outloud, "You saw her legs!"

Matt rolled his eyes at Tai.

"Hey, here comes Sora!"

Sora walked down the hall to where Matt and Tai stood. She was wearing a green sweatshirt with the school initials "OHS" on it and black running pants.

"Hi Yama-chan!" Sora came and hugged Matt, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Sora. You look cute today! Teddy bear cute," He smiled at Sora.

"Oh get a room," Tai muttered.

"And Tai, where were you on Sunday? I thought you said you would help study with me for the big exam in biology today!" Sora said as she turned to face Tai.

"Oh, well, ya see..." Tai said sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" Ken and Yolie said as they approached the group.

"Tai, that was an awesome game on Sunday, wasn't? Stupid football players thought they could play soccer!" Ken chuckled and shook his head.

Tai hesitantly looked over at Sora. Sora was glaring at Tai with a lot of anger and disbelief.

"You ditched me for a soccer game? Tai, this test is 92 of the final grade!"

"I'm sorry Sora really!"

Matt decided to change the subject. "Yolie are those new glasses?"

"Yeah, aren't they perfecto!"

"They look the same to me," Tai put in.

"Tai, they're like 10 times smaller!" Yolie exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

Yolie glared at Tai along with Sora. "Come on Yolie, let's get to class." Sora said as she started to walk down the hall. The boys followed the girls, not wanting to get on their bad sides.

"Was it something I did?" Tai called after them.

The girl next to him shut her locker and looked at Tai in disbelief. Tai winked at her and walked the other direction down the hall. He heard some people yelling behind him so he turned around. Mimi was pushing her way through the crowed hallway, rather roughly.

"Oh no, the bitch patrol is roaming the halls!" A blonde near Tai said to Jai Taylor, Mimi's boyfriend.

Mimi walked up to Jai and slapped him across the face. She glared at the blonde and then turned and went to her locker. Everyone, including Jai and, what Tai figured, his new blonde girlfriend walked away so they wouldn't get caught in Mimi's anger. Tai turned back to Mimi when he heard her beating up her locker.

"Open you damn thing, open!" Mimi hit it again.

"Here, let me help you," Tai said as walked up to Mimi. Mimi looked up at him annoyed.

"Okay, I won't help..."

"I'm sorry Tai. I'm having a bad day. Really, please help," She tried smiling at Tai. He could tell she was really upset, still.

Tai looked Mimi over, and his prediction was off. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black blouse. Her hair was sopping wet also.

"Okay, you can dry your hair with my towel," Tai reached in his soccer bag and pulled out a white one. "And while doing that, I'll get your locker open."

Mimi told him the combination while drying her hair. "Its not gonna open..." Mimi stopped talking when her locker swung open. "Figures!" Mimi smiled at Tai, her mahogany hair dry. "I'm sorry, now you don't have a towel." She said as she handed it back.

"No worries! I brought an extra! Plus now one smells like..." Tai held the towel up to his nose "...Strawberries! Maybe my bag won't stink as much!"

Mimi giggled. "Thank you Tai. I'll see you at lunch!" She grabbed her bag, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and walked off.

"Well, at least I have one girl out of five that doesn't think I'm a pig."

That second, Kari walked into the building with Davis and TK. Kari saw Tai and walked up to him. She was about to hit him, but instead just glared and walked by.

"Okay, one out of six."

* * *

"And don't ditch your sister anymore!" Mrs. Kamiya scolded Tai.

"All right! Jeeze!" Tai walked into his room after scraping his dinner into Miko's bowl while his mother wasn't looking. "I fear for the cat!" Tai thought as he plopped onto his bed.

Kari walked in, reading a book. She held it open with one hand and pointed her other at Tai.

"Tnaw Nemow Tahw Wonk Dluoc Uoy Ylno Fi!" She said in an eerie voice.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"An incantation! It's a spell to make you more sensitive!" Kari said as she placed the book on the shelf above Tai's head.

"Yeah right, get out of here."

Kari left and Tai picked up his soccer ball and started tossing it up in the air. After a while that got boring so he threw it up one last time. Unfortunately, it hit the shelf and all the books came tumbling down, one hitting Tai in the head. Tai moved the thick book off his face. He recognized it as the one Kari was reading.

"What Women Want" by Ima Manhater.

Tai tried to sit up, but as soon as he did, he fell back down and blacked out.

Little did he know, something amazing was about to happen...

TO BE CONTINUED...(Obviously...)

* * *

Okay, I know he wasn't an ass to Mimi, because no one could be that bad. I really like Tai, so don't think I'm dissing him with the story. You'll find out why he treats the girls like that later. I know it's long, but I had to get the main plot in, because there wasn't another good place to stop. Well, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If you tell me your favorite couples, they might make it in there! Well, Cya peeps!

Starlilly

AN- I revised the first version I put up because it was hard to read and some of the parts were just rubbing me the wrong way. Nothing really important changed, really. Hope you enjoy!


	2. A Curse, or a Blessing?

AN- I just love getting reviews! Thank you all! I know for sure what the couples are  
gonna be, and I am amazed at my own plot! Well, anyways, for this part you need to  
imagine Miko, you know, the cat, is a girl. I like the part near the end of this  
chapter and I hope you do too... you'll know what I mean when you get there! Enjoy!

_**A Curse, or a Blessing?**_

Tai came around the next morning when his mother rudely awakened him.

"Tai, get up! It's time for breakfast," She said as she opened his blinds, letting the morning sun in.

"Wha? It's morning?" Tai rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Yes! Now get ready," She started to walk out of his room.

_I'm glad to see he was reading last night. I fear for that boy sometimes..._

"Reading? Fear? Hey! I'm not dumb!" Tai yelled.

"I never said you were!" his mother raised an eyebrow.

"You just said it!"

"Taichi Kamiya, the last thing I said to you was 'Yes! Now get ready.' Now get moving," His mother shut his door.

Tai shook his head in confusion as he brushed all the books off his bed, except for Kari's. He was gonna see how she liked getting hit in the head with the book. Tai dressed quickly and went into the kitchen for breakfast. To his surprise, Kari was sitting there already.

"Good morning Tai! I got up early so we could go to school together," She smiled sweetly at him.

_And so I wouldn't have to walk 1 1/2 miles again, you good for nothing pig!_

Tai stood there amazed. Kari's lips weren't moving, but he heard her voice. Tai sat down and stared at his cereal.

"I know, maybe I have a high fever and I'm hallucinating!" Tai thought, putting his hand on his forehead. Just right temperature.

"Are you all right sweetie?" Tai's mother asked.

_I hope he isn't gonna try getting out of school, because it won't work!_

Tai stood up from his chair. None of this was making sense! They weren't talking, yet he could hear them!

_What is that stupid human boy doing now? No wonder Kari doesn't like him! And I swear he watches me when I clean myself..._

Tai turned to see Miko staring at him intently. Tai yelled and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He turned on the cold water full blast and splashed it on to his face. There was a knock on the door and Kari walked in, with her book under her arm.

"Are you feeling alright Tai?" She asked.

He turned and his eyes widened as he remembered last night. "You did this! You and that book cursed me!" Tai yelled, backing away.

"Cursed you? Tai that was a joke!"

"No is wasn't because it worked!"

Kari's eyes widened. "What do you mean it worked? What happened?"

Tai ran his hand through his hair. "I have ESPN or something!"

"You mean ESP, where you can here other people thinking?"

"Yes, that's it!"

Kari rolled her eyes. "Fine what am I thinking right now?"

_Let's see here, what will he never be able to guess? Okay, I like Ken and not TK!_

"Ken? You're kidding!" Tai replied shocked.

"Oh my gosh! You can hear me!" Kari yelled.

"I know! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Tai yelled back, panicking.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't a real curse! I don't know what happened!" Kari flipped the book open and showed Tai. "All I did was read 'If only you could know what women want' backwards," She gasped. "You can hear women's thoughts. Tai, I can perform magic! This is so cool! I wonder if I could make Mom give me a raise in allowance..."

"Focus Kari! Me, women's thoughts, remember?" Tai said.

"Right! Well, I'll have to figure it out at school, or else we'll be late!" Kari opened the door and then stopped. She turned to Tai blushing. "Can you not, you know, tell anyone about, Ken..."

"Say no more!" Tai smiled at Kari. After all, she was his ticket out of this mess.

* * *

Tai and Kari made it to school fine, but Tai was hesitant on whether to go through the doors.

"Come on Tai, I promise hearing others thoughts won't kill you for just one day" Kari pulled Tai into the school.

As Tai walked down the halls, the voices of girls filled his mind.

_Does my butt look big in these jeans?_

_Is he staring at my chest?_

_Reka is such a whore!_

_That Tai needs to really cut his hair..._

_I hope I didn't flunk that test!_

_Oh, man! I've got my period!_

"I can't take this!" Tai whispered to Kari "You girls are so, so... I don't know how to explain how freaked I am right now!"

"Look, there's the gang! I'm sure no one will freak you out now," Kari smiled as Ken waved to her.

"Hey Tai! Kari!" The gang said.

"Hey!"

_I wonder if he'll even notice my glasses today! He can be so insensitive! Even Davis noticed! Yolie's voice filled Tai's head._

"I know how to fix this!" Tai thought. "Yolie, I'm sorry about not noticing your new glasses. To tell the truth, when I see your face, your beautiful eyes take all the attention away from everything else," Tai gave his most dashing smile.

Yolie blushed. "Oh, I wasn't still angry about that! It's okay Tai!"

_Oh! That was so sweet of him!_ All girls thought in unison.

"Score!" Tai thought. Maybe this won't be so bad after all!

"So, Sora! Isn't you and Matt's one year anniversary today?" Kari asked.

"Yeah! We're going to that fancy Italian restaurant tonight for dinner." Sora smiled at Matt.

_Even though I would like to do something more personal, like a picnic in the park or something so we could be alone._

"Well, if I had a girlfriend," Tai stated, "I would take her to the park for a romantic picnic so we could talk about personal things and then share a kiss underneath the starlight..."

"Oh, Tai! That is so romantic," Mimi sighed.

"Yeah, I wish I had a boy to do that for me!" Yolie said.

Sora eyed Tai suspiciously. _That didn't sound like something Tai would say... Maybe I just don't know him as well as I used to..._

"Well, we better start heading to class! It's on the other side of the school!" Davis said, picking up his bag.

Davis, Sora, Matt, Yolie, Ken, Izzy, and Joe all headed down the west hallway to their different classes.

"My first class is in the east wing here, so I can stay a little longer!" Mimi smiled.

"Us too!" Kari and TK said.

The girl with the locker next to Tai's shut her locker and prepared to go to class.

_Isn't that Violet from my English class? She has like the highest grade!_ Mimi's thought entered Tai's head.

Mimi fished a thick stack of papers from her bag. "Violet, wait!" Mimi walked up to her before she could leave.

_Mimi Tachikawa is actually talking to me! She's like the most popular girl in school!_

"Hi!" Violet could barely get out.

"Hi! I know I'm gonna ask you a big favor, but I really need your help. I need someone to edit my final story for English, and no body in our class except for you and me knows how to edit, so I was wondering..."

"Say no more! I'd love too! I'll work on it right away!" Violet took the stack of papers from Mimi and put them in her bag.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot my manners!" Mimi scratched her head. "Violet these are my friends Tai, Kari and TK!"

"Hi!" Violet said nervously, blushing when TK smiled at her.

_He is so cute! It's too bad that I'm only in one of his classes. I wouldn't mind not skipping grades just to see him more!_

"Violet, aren't you in one of TK's classes?" Tai asked, smirking.

"Yeah, we're in Health together. Hey, we should head there now any ways. Wanna walk with me?" TK smiled at her invitingly.

"Sure!" Violet giggled, tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

The two walked off together, and Kari and Mimi looked at Tai suspiciously.

"Tai, are you turning into a matchmaker?" Kari asked.

"It could be a future for me. Maybe I can even hook myself up!"

"I'm sure you'll have no problem if you can sweet talk other girls like you did Yolie this morning!" Mimi teased. "Man, I got class! See ya!"

"Tai don't worry, I'll figure out how to undo the spell during lunch!" Kari whispered.

"There is no hurry, Kari! None at all!" Tai smiled evilly as he walked down the hall.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"So did you like dinner?" Matt asked Sora as they walked down the street to Sora's house.

"It was fine, I guess."

"You guess?" Matt looked at Sora, confused.

"Well, I guess something else more personal might have been better."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to do some thing nice for you. I won't do that any more," Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking away.

"God, Matt! Stop acting like this! I just told you what was on my mind! Dinner was fine!"

"Well, I didn't think it mattered where dinner was as long as we were together!"

"It would be nice if you knew me a little better so you could know what I like!"

"Sora, I can't take this anymore! You are getting so touchy lately! I feel like you don't even like me anymore!"

"Well, Matt! Maybe I do feel that way, so we shouldn't see each other anymore!"

"Fine with me!" Matt yelled.

"Fine!" Sora yelled back, stomping off to her apartment.

* * *

"I finally figured it out!" Kari squealed as she sat on Tai's bed.

"Bummer! All the girls were hanging all over me!" Tai smiled at the memory of the day.

"Well, you might have it a bit longer than you think. To get rid of this, you have to achieve every chapter in the book to fully understand what women want. Once you have learned your lesson, you will go back to normal."

"What are the titles of the chapters?" Tai raised his eyebrow.

"The index says Women want to:

1.) Be Fashionable  
2.) Feel beautiful  
3.) Make a difference  
4.) Have a bright future  
5.) Fall in love

Then there is an afterword at the end."

"I have to do all of that!" Tai asked, shocked.

"Yep, and we start tomorrow!"

TO BE CONTINUED (As you can see from the chapters following it…)

* * *

They broke up! HAHAHHAHAHAHA! Everything is right in the universe again! (Not that there is anything wrong with Sorato, I just feel bad for Tai… But I'm fixing that ;) )

Starlilly

AN- Hehe! I fixed up this chapter too. It's weird to read stuff I wrote so long ago, and think "WTF? Why did I write that?". Well, hope I got all of the mistakes. Enjoy the rest of the story!


	3. Chapter 1: Be Fashionable

Author's note: My sincerest apologies to EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated in more a year, but I promise you now that I WILL finish. I gonna try to update every week. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and enjoy the long awaited 3rd chapter. By the way, thoughts are now italicized. _Like this. Thanks._

**_Chapter 1: Be Fashionable By Starlilly_**

"So what exactly do I have to do to 'Be Fashionable'?" Tai asked Kari on their way to school the next day.

"Don't worry about it Tai! I called Yolie last night and she is going to help me after school with you. I didn't tell her about your special "gift" though."

"You should have! She wouldn't believe you and it might have given her a good laugh."

"Maybe she would believe it. I'm sure everyone is wondering why you have been acting so nice lately." Kari teased.

_And why you haven't been so nice in the past._

Tai looked over at Kari who was just staring out the passenger window.

"Tai?" She asked.

"Yes Kari?"

"Well. never mind." Kari turned and looked out the window again.

"Kari?"

"Yes Tai?"

"You might as well ask because I already heard." Tai smiled at her.

"Right. I keep forgetting about that." Kari smiled back. "I mean, Tai, you haven't been Mr. Sensitivity in the past. I thought you were getting better as you were growing up, but."

"Then there was Sora. I guess I was so heart broken over Sora and Matt that I didn't really want to meet another girl so it could just happen again. I just picked up an attitude I thought would drive girls away, I guess."

"And boy did it work!"

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you Kari. You know I would do anything to protect you."

"I know Tai. Thanks. And now that you have these powers, you can work on finding a good relationship again!"

"Or I could keep working on Sora."

"Why Sora?" "There is just a feeling that I have about her. She's. special. I don't want her to be the good one that got away." Tai smiled dreamily into space.

"TAI! WATCH THE ROAD!!!!!!" Kari shrieked.

"Right!" Tai swerved out of the way of oncoming traffic and back into his own lane.

"Your hopeless Tai!"

"I know!" Tai grinned and started thinking about Sora again.

* * *

Tai and Kari walked into school, and hundreds of girl's thoughts entered Tai's mind.

_I bet I could date him now!_

_I knew they would never last!_

_I bet that poor girl is crushed!_

"Hey, Kari. Do you know who broke up?"

"Some one broke up?"

"Yeah, totally! Like, only the whole school is talking about it! Get with the program!" Tai said. Kari looked at him a little frightened. "Sorry, Kari. I've been listening to girls for the past day and its catching on."

"Right. Let's go find the others. I bet they know who broke up." Kari walked toward their lockers.

"Are you sure this spell isn't the one that makes you gay? Because that sounded gay, and I really don't wanna be gay!" Tai called after her.

She turned around. "When you start asking if your butt looks big in those jeans, then I'll start to worry."

"Well, the seams on them aren't very flattering." Tai muttered, trying to get a good look at his butt. Tai suddenly heard what he said and blushed. "I AM NOT GAY!" He yelled and stormed off.

Kari started giggling. "Tai, wait! If it's any help, your butt does look kinda big! Tai! Come on! Tai!" She laughed some more as she ran after him.

* * *

"So she didn't come to school today." Mimi finished talking to the group when Tai and Kari came.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tai asked.

Everyone turned to look at him. Sora and Matt were absent from the group.

_Where's Sora? Oh, no!_ Kari thought.

_I hope that he won't do anything unsuitable._ Yolie thought as she frowned at Tai.

_Does he know? How should I tell him?_

"Whoa! What's going on! Come on, tell me!" Tai looked from person to person.

"Did Sora and Matt.break up?" Kari asked, rather hesitantly.

"Yeah. Last night after their dinner. She called me right after it happened. It's really too bad." Mimi looked at Tai for his reaction.

"Broke up?" Tai repeated, shocked. "Well that's..."

_Don't say great!_ All three girls thought in unison.

" ...too bad. I'll have to find Matt and talk to him." Tai looked at the floor to make sure no one saw the excited look in his eyes.

"He didn't come to school either. You can see him after school, though." TK told Tai.

The group talked awhile longer about different things, but all Tai wanted to do was keep talking to Mimi about the break up. She could tell him everything he wanted to know about Sora. Was she really sad? Did she want to break up? Was she already thinking about a new guy? Unfortunately, Mimi slipped away before Tai could talk to her more, so he would just have to wait until later.

"This is too good to be true!" Tai yelled inside his head, and for the first time in the past three days, he felt things we're finally going right.

* * *

"Where is she?" Tai thought as he skimmed over the hall, trying to locate Mimi's head. The last bell had rung and now all Tai wanted to do was get the scoop on Sora. But of course, her best friend was no where to be found. "Ahrrgggg! She isn't any where in the school!"

"Who isn't?" TK asked as he came up behind Tai.

"What? Oh, hi TK. Do you know where Mimi is?"

"Yeah, she went to go talk to Sora at her house. She left right after the bell rang."

"Oh."

"Crap!" thought Tai. Well, he would call her tonight

"Wanna come to my house to see Matt?" TK asked as he started towards main doors.

"Uhhh... Do I want to?"

TK smiled ruefully. "He smells a little bad and doesn't say much, but he will appreciate you coming over. I think."

"Sure. I'll come." It can be that bad, right?

* * *

"Hey Matt, I'm home! I brought Tai with me! Try not to scare him away like you did to Joe!" TK smiled brightly at Tai.

Tai smiled back, a little uncertainly. He made his way to Matt's bedroom down the hall and knocked.

"Matt?"

When there was no answer Tai pushed the door open and stepped in. He was suddenly struck with the smell of melted cheese, dirty socks, and some other odor that reminded Tai of the old fish docks down by the coast. After recovering from the initial shock, he plugged his nose and made his way to Matt's bed. He removed a cheese and anchovy pizza with a dirty sock stuck to it off a chair and sat down. "

Matt? You awake?"

A mass of blonde hair poked its way out from underneath piles of blankets. Slowly, Matt pushed his hair off his face, and looked at Tai. His eyes were full of sadness. Now that he had Matt's attention, there were two things Tai could do. He could talk to him like a guy would or how a girl would. He might be able to here women think, but he wasn't one.

"You all right?" Tai said in a gruff voice.

"Hmmmmm." Matt mumbled back.

"Want me to get you a pop?"

"Hmmmmm."

"'Kay." Tai got up to go get a pop from the kitchen. Tai smiled inwardly. "Yep, talking is over rated. I think the girls' got it wrong on this one."

* * *

Tai opened the door to his house after staying another hour at Matt's. He remembered he was supposed to Kari after school, but was surprised when no one was in the house.

"Mom? Kari?" Tai picked up a note on the counter and read:

Dear Tai and Kari, I went to visit your father at work. I made my tuna surprise for dinner. You can heat it up and don't be alarmed if it moves. Love you! Mom

"Well, that explains Mom." Tai muttered.

"Tai? Is that you?" Kari's voiced called out.

"Kari? Where are you?"

"In the bathroom. Come in here!"

"Okay." Tai walked to the bathroom, pushed open the door and walked in. It was pitch black. "Kari?"

Suddenly, something wrapped itself around Tai's ankles. He started to fall backwards, but he landed on a chair instead of the floor. Some one tied something around his chest, binding him to the chair. A light flicked on, and Tai was facing the mirror. He could see Kari and Yolie standing behind him.

"Guys.what are you doing?" Tai asked, uncertain.

"Tai, this is for you own good." Kari said.

Tai saw Yolie take something from behind her back as their thoughts drifted into his head. Tai opened his eyes wide and screamed. In the other room, Miko stopped cleaning herself and looked up.

_Stupid boy._

_

* * *

_

Tai moaned as bit by bit his precious hair was being cut off. He was angry that he didn't pay attention their thoughts before he walked into the room. He couldn't see his reflection because he had a blindfold on.

"Can we at least take this thing off? I can't see you ruining my life!" Tai said bitterly.

"We put it on because you had panic attack every time the scissors came near your head!" Yolie exclaimed.

_Sorry Tai, but your big hair just isn't fashionable. You'll be fine, trust me!_ Kari thought.

"Oh! I think we're done!" She said out loud.

Tai felt them tug on the blindfold and it fell off. Tai stared dumbstruck at his reflection.

"My hair..." He said weakly.

Realistically, his hair wasn't really that short, but to Tai he might as well be bald.

"I'm ugly!" Tai wailed.

"You are not Tai! All the GQ models have the same hair cut. You look really cute now!" Yolie squealed.

Tai looked in the mirror again and smiled. He did look a little more muscular and tan, and it would be easier to run in soccer.

"Yolie," Kari complained "he doesn't need a big head, we just chopped off all that hair!"

"Hey Yolie, wanna know who Kari likes?" Tai started. Kari blushed and Yolie raised an eyebrow.

_We all know she likes TK_ Yolie thought.

Tai looked back in the mirror, grinning at the new him.

* * *

Tai walked out the next morning in the clothes Kari had picked out for him. They were looked like most of his clothes, but they fit him just right. Tai smiled every time he passed a mirror, thinking of what Sora would think.

"Oh Tai! You look so great!" His mom exclaimed.

"Very hip, son. Very jiggy." Tai's dad said from behind the paper.

"Thanks dad...I think"

"Tai, come sit down and look at the book!" Kari exclaimed.

Tai opened the book to the table of context. All of the chapters headings were glowing gold, except for the "Be fashionable" one.

"I think that means you completed it!" Kari said, smiling. Tai grinned back. This would be over soon, thank god.

But Tai wouldn't admit that he was learning things, and that maybe this wasn't a curse, but a gift. Because this morning he wasn't thinking about what the girls were gonna wear, but how he could make Sora smile.

Well, what do you think? I'm thinking about making this a Taiora, but it could also be a great Michi. I don't know! If you have a preference, put it in your review. I'll try to make everyone happy!

Cya

Starlilly


	4. Chapter 2: Feel Beautiful

A.N.- "What?" you say, "She is still alive?" Yes, I am. I am SO sorry it took so long to update, really. Really sorry. But it is here now, right? (dodges death glares from pissed off readers.) Eh, well, enjoy. (REALLY SORRY!) Oh, and I've been having problems with the symbol for though, you know, the squiggly. So, now thoughts are going to be italicized. _like this. Thanks._

**_Chapter 2: Feel Beautiful_**

Tai arrived at school with Kari, apprehensive of what everyone would think of him. All worry was erased when he walked into the building and the girls' thoughts floated to him.

_Oh, my, God! Is that Taichi Kamiya?!_

_I love his hair! I can see over his head in math now!_

_He's still single, right?_

Tai smiled happily, and Kari noticed. "The girls like it, don't they?"

"You are now officially the best sister in the world. Although, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be going through this right now, you know."

Kari smirked. "That is more the reason to call me the best sister in the world."

They reached the usual meeting place, and everyone was there, except Mimi and Sora. Everyone was talking, but kept casting glances at Matt, who stood there staring out into space.

Matt wore wrinkled black clothes and it looked like he still hadn't combed his hair. As Tai walked up next to him, he caught the briefest smell off that awful stench from his room. Tai tried smiling happily at him.

"So, its good you came to school. You look great for a guy who just got dumped on his anniversary."

_God Tai! Don't remind him!_ Yolie thought and scowled at Tai.

_Tai! Show some tact! He is in a sensitive state right now_. thought Kari.

Matt looked at Tai. "Thanks, man." He said seriously. He lifted his eyes upward. "What the hell happened to you're hair?"

Kari and Yolie watched as the boys briefly discussed the hair, then dove right into the baseball game from last night.

"Boys are so repressed. Matt didn't even say he was hurt that Tai brought all of that up." Kari said.

"That's because he probably wasn't. Guys are odd creatures, Kari. Don't try to figure them out. You might be scared of what you find." Yolie said wisely.

Tai was watching the girls laugh when behind them he saw Mimi and Sora round the corner. Unlike Matt, Sora's clothes were not wrinkled, and she looked completely like her normal self, except for the sadness around her.

_Aw, crap._ Mimi thought.

_Oh, no! I don't want to talk to him yet! Its going to be so awkward_, Sora thought glumly.

Tai nudged Kari in the ribs as the guys continued talking. She shot him a dirty look.

_What?_

>Tai nodded over to Sora and Mimi, who were hovering away, not sure on whether to join the group or not. Kari understood, and she pulled Yolie over with her to Sora and Mimi. Tai watched as they hugged her and walked away. As he turned back to the group, he silently wished that he could be with Sora too.

* * *

Sitting in chemistry class, Tai stared out the window, trying to block out all of the girls, who were starting to give him a head ache. He got it down to only small glimpses of conversations, until a familiar voice perked his attention.

_He is Matt's friend...Maybe I shouldn't sit next to him..._

Tai turned around and smiled at Sora, who looked a little startled that he turned so suddenly. He smiled brightly.

"Hey, come sit down. I don't bite, you know."

Sora smiled and sat on the stool next to him. On the outside, it was hard to tell anything was bothering her. She looked at his hair and clothes, then spoke what she was thinking.

"So, you look really different. Where did they find room for all of the hair they chopped off?" she joked.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Like you're the first person to say that. It was all Kari's idea. You know, sometimes you just need a change, you know? And then you say, 'well, I need to do something different!' and then..."

_Is Tai babbling? I've never seen him do this before. Oh, he's probably self-conscious, poor thing._

Sora put a hand on Tai's arm. "I think that you look really good, Tai. The girls are gonna be all over you. You better watch out!"

Tai felt his heart lurch in his chest and happiness flood him. "Thanks, Sora. That really means a lot, to hear that."

Sora smiled brightly.

_Tai has gotten so perceptive and sensitive. It happened even before the image change. Before the break up... Sora shook her head real quick. Ah! Stop thinking of him. Tai does look good...Matt always looked good. All the girls are gonna be all over him now too...He is so perfect. No WAS! Oh, man, this is so stupid, to still think of him every second..._ Sora stared of into space sadly, unaware of Tai watching and listening to her.

Tai felt his heart slow and his previous elevation deflated. He looked away and flipped through his notes in front of him.

"She just needs time, Tai. And she thinks you look great. Don't feel so bad for yourself." Tai scolded himself silently. He pulled at the hem of his shirt, wondering how stupid he looked.

"Stop it!" he yelled mentally again, "She thinks you look really good, and what Sora thinks is the only thing that matters..."

* * *

Tai stepped out of the locker room, relaxed after a long practice and no girls for three hours. The silence was a rare treat. He started walking out to his car in the parking lot, when something caught his eye.

Mimi sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree, swinging her feet and gently kicking a box in front of her. Tai walked up and sat down next to her.

_Wha- Oh! Its just Tai_, she thought and a soft smile came to her lips.

"Hi. What are you doing out here after school?" Tai asked.

"Jay dropped off all of my stuff from his house," she said.

_What a bastard. Him and that whore deserve each other,_ she thought bitterly.

Tai sweat dropped. "Eh, are you a little sad that he cheated on you?"

Mimi looked incredulous. _Sad?_ She tilted her head back and laughed, then trying to control herself, held a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Oh Tai. I didn't really like him that deeply. We weren't that serious. I didn't even consider him my boyfriend, I guess."

Tai waited for her to think what she really thought, but nothing came. He could see it on her face though. "Mimi, you are worth ten of that other girl. Jay is moron for leaving you when any guy would kill to date you. I believe there was once a fist fight, actually..."

Mimi looked surprised at Tai when he said this. _How did he know? I didn't even know what was wrong until he said it. Tai..._

She smiled at him. "There was not a fist fight."

"There was too! Kyo and Mirku, in the gym, my sophomore year..." He smiled wickedly. "I think there was blood..."

She hit him playfully. "There was not!"

They laughed together, and then Mimi regarded him.

"What made you decide to change?"

Tai shrugged and said, "Everyone needs a little change. It's an improvement, right?"

Her thoughts and words were parallel. "Tai, it has never been the outside that mattered. It's always what's inside, no matter how cliché that sounds. You have always been a beautiful person."

Tai felt his cheeks warm, unsure why. "You make me sound like a chick, calling me beautiful."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, don't take the compliment. Can you give me a lift home?"

"Sure," Tai said. He picked up the box and her feet and led her to the car.

* * *

"So did I pass?" Tai asked Kari later that night.

"Yeah, you have officially felt beautiful. Congratulations. So who made you feel beautiful, Tai? Was it Joe? Or did Davis sweep you off your feet?" Kari teased.

Tai stuck out his tongue. "Shut up, twerp. I got black mail on you." Kari glared at his devilish grin. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Anyway, you know it was Sora. It was in chemistry today." Tai smiled off into space.

"During school?" Kari looked confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, annoyed at being interrupted from his daydream. "Why?"

"Nothing. Never mind," she said quickly, and walked out of the room before he could hear what she was thinking.

"Girls are so odd," Tai said to no one in particular. He got in his pajamas and glanced in the mirror. He brushed a hand over his short hair and let his thoughts drift over the day.

_Oh, my, God! Is that Taichi Kamiya?!_

_I love his hair! I can see over his head in math now!_

_He's still single, right?_

"What the hell happened to you're hair?"

"I think that you look really good, Tai. The girls are gonna be all over you. You better watch out!"

_...Tai does look good...Matt always looked good. All the girls are gonna be all over him now too...He is so perfect. No WAS! Oh, man, this is so stupid, to still think of him every second..._

Tai's hands clenched in a fist and he turned away from the mirror and jumped into bed. He turned on his side, and his face was reflected in a trophy on his bed side table. It appeared twisted and disfigured.

"What made you decide to change?" Mimi's voice asked. "You have always been a beautiful person."

Tai relaxed and fell asleep, a smile on his lips.

A.N- AHHHHHHHHHH! I finished the chapter. Now that no one wants to read this anymore. Well, unless you are reading this, because that means you probably just read the chapter Yeah. So I'm going to update soon. I swear on my cat's life, and I really love my cat. You can send me hate mail if I don't update within two weeks. You can stalk me, kidnap me and force me to write the next chapter if you want. I promise, I will do it this time. Please Read and Review, because if you don't, then I'll just assume no one is reading this, and then I really won't update, and the whole cycle will repeat. So please let me know you are alive! Thanks

Starlilly

* * *


	5. A Mid Chapter Crisis

A.N.-YES! My cat is safe for another two weeks. He'll be happy to know this. Though, he does live in the same house as my brother, so he COULD actually die at any given moment....What? Oh, right. Story time. Well, I'm SO happy that people are still reading this. THANK YOU everyone who reviewed, including the ones who were prepared to injure my cat. Here's the next chapter that you all desperately want!

**_A Mid-Chapter Crisis_**

Tai woke up the next morning feeling very accomplished. He had already completed two of the chapters, and there were only three more to go. He could have this done by the end of the week, he realized, and got dressed with cheer.

Once dressed, he sat down at the kitchen table and his mother set down a plate of watery looking scrambled eggs. Tai put pepper and salt on them and prepared to eat as his mother made her way back to the kitchen.

"Wait. Mom?" Tai said suddenly.

"Yes?"

Tai grinned sweetly at her and said, "Thank you for breakfast. I know that it took a long time to make. It means a lot to me."

She smiled at placed a hand at her heart.

"Why thank you, Tai."

_What a sweet thing to say. Oh, my little boy is become such a gentleman..._

Tai's dad, across the table, raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Tai asked.

"You can see those eggs, right? Your MOTHER made them. I think that they are moving," his dad explained.

"Dad," Tai said seriously, "Did you know that Mom works on breakfast for a half an hour every morning? She's been doing it since I was born. That is 185,640 minutes, which is 3094 hours or 129 days or 18 and a half weeks, of her life that she has wasted on cooking me a meal that I could have made myself. She deserves a thank you every once in while."

His dad blinked, stupefied. "Did you do all that math in your head?"

"Dad, this is serious," Tai said impatiently, "Did you know she hates soccer, but she has never missed one of my games? She is an amazing woman. We should do something special for her."

"Well, uh, I guess I could get her a bouquet or something..." His dad trailed off, thinking.

Kari suddenly ran out of her room, sprinting for the front door. She stopped suddenly when she saw Tai at the table.

_What the..._

"Tai, you're still here? I thought that you would have left."

"I know that you were running a little late, but I decided to wait. You don't wanna walk, do you?"

"No, I guess, it just...Well, lets go."

_I think he is going mental. Wait, oops. Sorry Tai. Thanks for waiting._

The two walked for the door, when Tai turned to his father. "Get her a bouquet of yellow carnations, she hates roses. And some of those chocolate covered strawberries from that candy store on the corner. She thinks those are like heaven."

Tai waved and left. His dad stared at the door.

"She hates roses?" He whispered, confused.

* * *

"So, little sister, what do I have to do to 'make a difference'?" Tai asked when they were on their way to school.

"Hey, I can't think of everything, you know! You just need to help some people that really need it. Use your talents, and such..." Kari said, waving her hands.

"My talents? I don't see how soccer is going to help anyone."

"Tai!" Kari groaned. "You know, you are good at other things too."

"Oh, yeah? Name one," Tai challenged.

"Well, there's..." Kari trailed off.

_Wow, he does have no talents..._

"Hey!" Tai said.

"Sorry. Its okay, it will come to you eventually."

"Yeah, I know. I'll have it done by three days from now, tops."

* * *

A week went by, and Tai was ready to kill. What the hell was so hard about helping people? It wasn't like he wasn't trying.

For example, he had gone over to Sora's to help her study (really, he did!), just to find out that he had gotten her more confused and she got a C minus on the test.

He had tried his hand at matchmaking, but not everyone was so willing. Everyone seemed to be in denial that they liked others, even Kari wasn't cooperating with him.

He even tried playing to his talents, like suggested, and helped some elementary kids with their soccer skills. It didn't go well. The doctor did promise that the kid only suffered a minor concussion, and the pig tailed girl's bleeding would stop with some pressure.

So, Tai sat in chemistry, hands clapped over his ears, trying to zone the never ending voices out of his head. It was getting better, but not much.

"Er...Tai? Are you okay?" asked Sora tentatively.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just have a headache..."

_He's had a headache for weeks, maybe he has something seriously wrong!_

"Taichi, maybe you should see a doctor."

"No, no. I'm really fine. Its just..." Tai trailed off. Sora looked at him worriedly, and he continued. "You see, I need to find a community service that I'm good at. And evidently, I am horrible at everything."

"Not everything!"

"Really? Want me to help with your homework again?" he asked.

_God no!_ she thought

"It wasn't THAT bad Tai."

Tai simply rolled his eyes.

"Tai, I'll personally help you find your community service project. It's my mission now"

Any thing to take my mind off of Matt

Tai tried to smile brightly.

"At least she doesn't want to think of him. She's moving on, right?" he thought

"You are in total denial, honey," a feminine voice answered inside his head. Tai looked around, but realized it wasn't the voice of any of the girls in the class. His mind was CONJURING its own female voice now. That was great.

Tai buried his face in his hands.

"I need to get past this chapter."

* * *

Tai was at his locker between classes, listening as his friends talked about a new mall opening in a month, when a commotion caught his eye. Violet, the girl with the locker next to his, was a little ways down the hall, when suddenly she had her books knocked out of her hands by a group of boys.

She bent down to pick one up, and one of the boys kicked it away. Mimi and Yolie came around the hall and stopped suddenly. Mimi, eyes flashing made her way to the boys.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"Mimi yelled, facing them down. Behind her, Violet let her mouth open in surprise.

"Hey, guys, look its Tachikawa. You know, honey, you are pretty hot for a man hater," the leader stated.

Next to Tai, TK, Davis and Ken made to move towards the scene, but Tai held out his arm to stop them. He was seeing red, and needed to do this on his own.

The boy who kicked the book only had a second to look before Tai pushed him into his friends behind him.

"What is your prob, man?" the kid asked, brushing himself off and looking cocky again.

"I should ask you, you scrawny twerp," Tai growled back.

"Tai, I can handle this," Mimi whispered, sounding defensive.

"We weren't hurting anyone," the leader added, and his friends nodded in agreement.

"Yes you were!" Tai yelled, pointing down at Violet, who looked stunned at what was happening. "Her name is Violet, and she's a human being, you dick."

"Tai..." Mimi warned.

_Let me handle this, you ass!_

"Back off, you bitch. This is between men," Another boy from the group threw in.

Violet grabbed Mimi's hand to prevent her from lunging for the boys, and Mimi did likewise to Tai. He shook her off, but didn't attack the boys again.

"Listen to me, and listen close," Tai said, stepping forward.

The boys backed a little further from Tai.

"Violet and Mimi are better people than all of you combined. If you ever lay a finger on them, or another girl on this campus, I will hunt you down faster than you can say 'Oh Shit'," Tai said, and then pointed at the crowd now surrounding the scene, "And I'm pretty sure everyone here will help me."

The group nodded swiftly and then walked quickly away, receiving glares and some pushes from the crowd as they went.

Tai bent down and helped Violet get the rest of her books.

"Thank y-you, Taichi," she whispered.

"Tell me if they bother you again."

"Okay."

Tai looked at Mimi, who was staring at him with betrayal and distrust. No thoughts came to him from her, just Violet's confused thoughts of what had just happened. Mimi led Violet away, parting the crowd as they marched away.

Tai went back to his locker and picked up his bag. Sora and Kari stared at him oddly and none of the boys said a word. Tai simply walked to class, and didn't even respond to the odd looks the whole school was shooting him.

* * *

Tai sat in the counselor's office, where he had been called to in the middle of class. The counselor, Mrs. Helpering, was shifting through some papers, leaving Tai to his own thoughts and nervousness.

"Why did she call me down here?" Tai thought, fidgeting in his chair. "Maybe because I almost beat those boys into a pulp earlier." His thoughts drifted to Mimi, which it had been doing a lot after the confrontation. "What was her problem? I was helping. Why did she look at me so oddly?"

"Sorry about the wait, Taichi," Mrs. Helpering interrupted, and smiled at him kindly. "Thank you for coming. You are probably wondering why you are down here. It seems that some of your teachers and peers have noticed a change in you recently."

"Oh crap!" Tai thought. "I am going to be examined by a shrink. They'll think I'm insane. Whose to say I'm not?"

"Taichi, are you interested in some community service hours?"

Tai cocked his head in confusion

_He is a little odd, this one. I wonder if he is feeling alrig-_

"Yes, I'm feeling great!" he exclaimed. She looked at him funny, and realizing his mistake, continued, "So I could sure use some community service. Because I'm feeling great! Perfectly normal!"

_Okay..._

"Well Taichi, I would like you to become a peer advisor. Evidently, many students idolize you, so you would make a good advisor. Your teachers say that like to help others sort out problems."

_And he broke up that fight so easily today. We need more students like him..._

Tai realized that this was his chance. He would be able to make a difference, somehow, with all of these students coming to him. God, what if he screwed up?

"Sure why not?" his voice answered, a little unsure.

"Great! Don't worry, it's a piece of cake!"

_That's what I tell all of them, and they always fall for it_

Tai's smile slid off his face and worry replaced it.

"Great."

* * *

Sitting in a small classroom, Tai waited after school for another peer advisor, who was going to train him. He heard the door slide open, but the peer advisor wasn't there. It was a very familiar girl.

"Tai."

"Oh, hey," he replied, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

_He is so handsome went he is confused..._

"Tai, what you did today, it was so wonderful. I've never seen a guy do that before. Tai, you are so...I don't know...perfect," she murmered.

Tai sat there, stupefied as she walked closer.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe..." he thought

"I can't believe I've ignored you all these years. But I see you now." She whispered, standing in front of him.

And then she leaned in and kissed him.

A.N.- It was popular request (aka one person) that there be a cliff hanger, soooooo.... TA-DA! Who is it? Think you know? I do. (dodges shoes thrown)

Also, I've been re-thinking things, and what I said before about it being Ken/Kari, ect., could change. So, just assume everything is up in the air again. Sorry about false hopes, but it might be better another way...I won't say anymore.

Please keep reviewing! I love looking at them and they make me laugh. They also inspire me to write more quickly, if that persuades you. Well, till next time, bye and thanks,

Starlilly


	6. Chapter 3: Make a Difference

A.N- Daaaaaa-daaaaaa-daaaaaa... DUN DUN! The long awaited moment is now here! Tai's mysterious admirer will be revealed. Now, I understand some may be disappointed in who it is (actually a lot of you), but please believe me when I say you just need to trust me. This is just part of the plot, and I will not let you down in the end. Well, some of you. Its just expected that some will be disappointed because Tai can't have both Mimi and Sora. Well, he could, but this isn't one of those stories. Any way, enjoy.

**_Chapter Three: Make a Difference_**

"Tai, what you did today, it was so wonderful. I've never seen a guy do that before. Tai, you are so…perfect."

Tai sat there, stupefied as she walked closer.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe…" he thought

"I can't believe I've ignored you all these years. But I see you now." She whispered, standing in front of him.

And then she leaned in and kissed him.

Tai froze. This was the most unexpected thing to happen to him in a while. Well, besides obtaining the ability to hear women's thoughts. That was the top of unexpected.

Tai wasn't sure what to do. The old him would have leaned in. But Tai realized that he couldn't do that now.

He pulled back, breaking their kiss. Looking confused, she leaned in closer, but Tai softly pushed her back, pulling out a seat for her to sit in across from him. She sat facing him, waiting for him to say something.

"Er, yeah. Well, okay." was Tai's marvelous statement.

"Tai, what's a matter? I was under the impression that you, you know, liked me."

"See, it may have seemed that way, but things have been changing lately and-"

Tai was cut off when another student entered the room. Tai realized that this must be the person training him. The student didn't look a little embarrassed that he had walked in in the middle of a conversation. He walked up and pulled up another chair beside Tai.

"Hello, I am Kye and I'm the student leader of the student advisor program here. It looks like you are already helping someone. That's great! Just finish like I wasn't here, and then I'll give you some pointers!" He said cheerfully.

They both stared at Kye in amazement.

"Are you serious?" Tai asked.

"Of course, Tai! First hand practice is the best way to learn! Now, can you fill me in on what is happening?" Kye asked.

_This twerp is ruining my romantic moment with Tai! They should ban geeks like this from the school._

Tai rolled his eyes and decided to get it over with.

"Kye, this is Emily Daisy. She, uh, likes a boy who doesn't feel the same way. At all."

(AN-Bet you didn't see that one coming!)

Emily looked outraged.

"Are you kidding me? Yo- I mean, HE likes me! Or he led me to believe he did. What was with all the cat calls, all of the looks, if he didn't like me?"

Tai ran a hand through his hair and said, "Emily, guys that do that are, well, immature. They don't do it because they like you, they do it because they like your body and such…"

_What an asshole! He just told me he's immature, but he was so kind to that geek chick earlier. What gives?_

"So, Emily, this is what you need to do. Forget the guy. He's not really an asshole, he was just acting like one earlier, but he's changing, I think. And he happens to like someone else. A lot. That is why he couldn't kiss you. You need to move on," Tai said softly.

_Why are all of the good guys taken? Why do I attract the one's who look at me like eye candy?_

"And you might want to take some time off of guys. Try making some girl friends or finding a hobby. You can't really get a guy you want until you know what you want, what you really want."

Emily rolled her eyes and pouted.

"So you are saying that even though this guy led me, Emily Daisy, on, that I should just take the humiliation and be the laughing stock of the school?"

"I'm sure he would have tried dating you, but he really-"

"Likes another girl. Right," she said, bored. Then she looked at him closely.

_I hope he picks the right one. Although guys can't always be trusted to do the right thing… Well, if he picks wrong, there'll be more than one broken heart._

Emily pushed her chair back and stood up. She flipped her long hair behind her back and turned to the two boys again.

"You're right, I know. It's really too bad that I decided that he wasn't worth my time and I wouldn't date him for my life. Right, Tai? That's the story?"

Tai sweat dropped.

"Yeah, and he'll be a little depressed that you didn't want him."

"Good. Thank you, Tai."

_I hope you don't dick things up for yourself._

And with that she left.

Kye patted a thoughtful Tai on the back.

"That was great, you know. You are very good at this, Tai. So are you a specialist in romance advice?"

"No, I guess more helping the different genders understand each other a little better."

"That's great! You know, you would be perfect for our school radio broadcast during lunch. We give advise to students who call in. I'll just sign you up, and report to room A-13 tomorrow for instructions and your first broadcast!" Kye said cheerfully.

"I hope this works," Tai thought glumly.

* * *

"Come on guys! Keep up the pace! Tokyo High won't be merciful to us in the semi-finals next week!" Tai shouted to his teammates scrimmaging each other out on the field. He took a long sip from a water bottle then sat down on the bench next to Ken and Davis, who were also resting.

"So, Team Captain, do you think we'll beat Tokyo High?" Ken asked, fanning himself with a clipboard that had been laying on the bench.

"Yeah, I do. We just need to keep practicing and stay healthy," Tai replied.

"Damn right we'll beat them," Davis shouted, then wiped his forehead with his jersey. "Man, these new jerseys are great."

"Yeah, and their form is flattering to all body types. The colors coordinate with the field really good, too," Tai said, watching his teammates pass the ball around.

Ken raised an eyebrow. Davis looked as though the world had turned on him. The two boys looked at each other, and Ken simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Er, so Tai, why were you late for practice?" Ken asked, curiously.

"Oh, I'm gonna be a peer advisor on the radio show. I start tomorrow, and I was just practicing. That's why I was late."

The coach called for Ken, so he stood up and ran onto the field. Tai saw Davis looking at the end of the field, where the cheerleaders were coming out to practice. Emily Daisy looked around and met Tai's eyes. She smiled faintly, then turned around, tossing her hair behind her.

"Man, that girl is HOT," Davis groaned in admiration.

"She's really a good person, I think, inside. She really demeans herself by dressing cheap and always flirting. She needs to realize that a guy's attention isn't the only thing in the world," Tai said wisely.

Davis mouthed wordlessly and then shook his head as if to clear it.

"Tai, have you been feeling alright lately? You've been, different. I mean you have even been nice to that ogremon, Yolie."

"Hey! Yolie is a bright, beautiful woman. You should start giving her some respect," Tai admonished.

Takio, another player gave a whoop then yelled out, "You go Tai! Girl power all the way!"

Tai grinned at Takio, then turned back to Davis. "Think about it, okay?"

The coach yelled for Tai to go back in, so he patted Davis on the back encouragingly and sprinted off.

Davis watched Tai run off with confusion and horror mixed on his face.

"WTF? What is wrong with him?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Honey, maybe the problem isn't him, but you," Takio said, sitting on the bench.

Davis scooted away from him, then continued to worry about the new Tai.

* * *

"Helloooooooo, my fellow classmates! This is Kye and…"

Tai sighed loudly and said, "Tai…"

"And we are your HAPPY FUN PEER ADVISORS! Today, Tai is here to help all of you fellas out there with your lady troubles, so off we gooooooooooo! Caller number one, how can SUPER HAPPY FUN TAI help YOU todaaaaaaaaaay…"

Tai pulled the microphone away from Kye.

"If I'm gonna do this, you cannot announce anymore!" Tai hissed. Kye just shrugged happily and pressed a button.

"Er, hello? Is this the fun super happy advisor dude?" a male voice asked from the speaker.

"Just call me Tai."

"Okay, awesome, dude. So Tai, my girlfriend is angry at me, saying that I just don't understand her anymore. I like, so totally do, you know? I even got her a bobbing head dog for her birthday so she could have something to put in my car, but she got angry. Can you tell me how to make her cool down?"

"A bobbing head dog?" Tai asked incredulously. Kye shook his head.

"You can't mock the person you are helping!" He whispered to Tai.

Tai continued after rolling his eyes. "Well, okay. The problem isn't her, it's you. Have you talked to her lately?"

"No, she keeps slamming her door in my face…"

"I mean, have you talked to her, really TALKED to her, recently?"

"Well, no, but we just get each other. We don't need to have long discussions like that."

"See, that's where you are wrong. Girls like it when you talk, even more when you listen. They like to feel that you aren't just taking them for granted. Sit her down, and listen to what she says. I think that will fix you're problem."

"Wow thanks a lot dude. You are totally in touch with your chick side."

"Yeah. Thanks," Tai said annoyed. "Oh, and never EVER buy a girl a bobble head dog. No matter what. NEVER."

Tai pressed the button to hang up the phone.

"That was great Tai! Now, let's try our next caller!" Kye pressed another button.

"Hello, this is Tai."

"Hi, Tai. I have a huge problem. I have a friend who has been acting odd lately. It is really scaring everyone. I look up to this guy, but he's been acting like, well, A CHICK LATELY," the caller said pointedly.

Tai dropped his face in his hands. "Davis, I am not turning into a chick. Hang up the phone."

"What? No, this isn't Davis! Who said that?" Said Davis' voice over the speaker.

"Look, Davis, there is nothing wrong with me. You know, women need to be appreciated once and awhile. You really have NO idea what they put up with. There is pressure from other guys, other girls, their parents, the media. I mean, it's amazing their heads don't simply explode. And we guys never give them credit, and if we do, we never give them enough. So listen to me, for the love of god, just listen to them! Make them happy! And don't just buy them flowers because you can't think of anything else, but get them a gift that they will REALLY like. They are always listening, always caring for us. Give them the same respect. I wish all guys could realize what I have come to realize. Woman are just…" Tai trailed off, unable to find the right word. "Amazing."

Unbeknownst to Tai, the entire population of girls were riveted to his speech, and sighed with admiration at this declaration.

"So, see you at practice, Davis." Tai pushed the button to hang up the phone again.

Kye, who had somehow got the microphone back, said, "WOW! Hear that, fellas? Call in because we have the MAN here. The man who knows what women want! Okay, caller number three, you are good to gooooooooooo!"

Tai pressed his fingers to his temples and spoke. "I'm listening. How can I help you?"

"Hi. Well, there is this girl that I like. A lot. I mean she is gorgeous and smart and kind…Well, you get the picture. I think I'm in love with her."

"Well, that's great! Have you told her?"

"Er, no, not exactly. I think she likes someone else. I don't know if he likes her back, but if he does, I don't want to stop them from being together. I know that letting her choose is the right thing to do, but it hurts to know that I might have to let her go. Is there any way you can help me?"

Tai sat there, staring out into space. How could he advise someone to do something he never did himself? What would he have done, if he could do it all over again?

"You need to talk to her. You need to tell her. If you let this opportunity go by, you'll never know what could have happened. You'll regret it. You will."

"Thanks. I'll try." And then a click came, signaling the caller had hung up.

"Well, that's all for today, my fellow classmates!" Kye announced. "Peer advisors are always around to help, so drooop oooon byyyyyyy!"

Tai stood up and grabbed his bag, and Kye followed him to the door. "That was great Tai! I hope that you can come back on the show!"

"Sure, I guess. No one will take any of this seriously, though. It doesn't really matter," Tai said. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, where several girls surrounded him, flooding his mind with thoughts. There were as many guys as girls, all smiling at him in awe and patting him on the back.

Tai smiled sheepishly and felt a happiness he had never felt off the soccer field.

He felt proud.

* * *

"Tai, sweetie, Mimi is here," Tai's mom said, poking her head into his bedroom.

"Okay, thanks," Tai answered, confused. Mimi had been avoiding him the whole day. Why would she go out of her way to talk to him now?

Tai put down the book that caused his current predicament. He had finally completed the third chapter, and there were only two more to go. With a lighter heart, he went to go face Mimi.

Tai walked out into the living room to see Mimi, his mom and Kari all fussing over the extensive array of flowers on the table.

"…all for no reason! The men in my life treat me so well!" His mom finished, smiling at Tai and his father.

"You deserve it Mom. Do you want to go out on the balcony, Mimi?"

"Sure." She stood up and walked out the door Tai had opened.

_Maybe I can eavesdrop if I go into my room and crack the door…_ Kari thought

"Don't even think about it!" Tai whispered and glared at her. Kari nodded, blushing at forgetting about his ability to hear thoughts.

Mimi was leaning against the wall, staring up at the sky.

_So beautiful…_

"It is…" he thought to himself, then suddenly became alert when he realized he was thinking about Mimi and not the sky. He stood there, confused, waiting for something to happen.

"Tai, what is happening?" Mimi asked softly.

"Er, what do you mean?" He replied.

She turned to him, looking soft and sad in the moonlight.

"Why are you acting this way? Why are you being so not like you?"

Tai stood there, not knowing how to explain it. He decided another question was a good counter.

"Why does it matter? Do you hate that I've become more sensitive?"

"No! Tai, it's just that…"

_You are doing it all for Sora._

Tai stood still. "I am not. Not only for Sora."

Mimi looked at him, oddly not confused that Tai had known what she was thinking. "Do you still like her?"

Tai was about to answer yes, when he realized that he didn't know whether he did or not anymore.

"I think I do. I…Don't know."

He walked in front of Mimi and took her hands, just because she looked so sad and cold.

"Mimi, I'm changing for everyone, not just Sora. I was a jerk."

She shook her head, her hair twirling around her. "No, you weren't. I knew that you weren't Tai. Anyone who really wanted to know you, they could tell you were, and always had been, sweet."

"Mimi, can you tell me what is wrong? What is really wrong?" Tai asked. They both knew the question really being asked was "Why do you hate guys so much?"

"Tai, every guy I care for always leaves me. Friends, boyfriends…I don't know if I can trust them enough to really care about them anymore."

"Mimi…" he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I will never leave you. You will always have me."

When they pulled away, Mimi hit him with a happy smile he hadn't seen in a while.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Tai smiled back and nodded. Mimi started to walk towards the door, but then stopped.

"You know who called in today, don't you?"

Tai cocked is head to the side. "Davis?"

"No. The last call. It was TK."

"I know. Does anyone else know?"

"No. Just us." She smiled and waved as she walked through the door, leaving Tai to his own thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Mimi, can I ask you something?" Kari asked as she showed Mimi to the door.

"Sure."

"Did you talk to Tai after school about a week ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

The girls looked at each other, not knowing the other knew a big secret about her.

_I hope it works out for her_ They both thought as they parted ways.

A.N.-Some one had wanted me to mess with Davis' mind awhile ago, and I thought it would fit in perfect in this chapter. It might be awhile before the next chapter, because of Thanksgiving and finals around the corner. Just be patient, and I promise you won't be disappointed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye, till next time.

Starlilly


	7. Denial Isn't Just a River in Egypt

A.N. - I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! If you are reading this before December 17th, a miracle has just occurred. My finals are stressing me out big time, and I keep trying to work on this, it just isn't going real well. However, winter break will be upon me and writing will be a lot easier. So basically the point of this is, 1. School sucks, but you should still go, and 2. Thank you for waiting patiently and reading this story. I love you all! sobs

A.N. 2- So you are thinking, "She didn't post this during break! That LIAR!" Yes, I was wrong, but justified. I got a full time job over break and didn't have time to eat dinner sometimes, let alone work on this. But now that school has started again and I am settled into my new classes, updates will be more regular. Two weeks tops for the next chapter, I promise. I hope you like this chapter!

_**Denial Isn't Just a River in Egypt…**_

Tai hadn't been able to sleep the night before, but he was still wide awake. Not even the girls' thoughts were getting to him today. This was the day of the semi-finals against Tokyo High, and Tai was ready to win.

Sora had talked with him all throughout chemistry, almost as excited as he was. Tai felt a lot more confident around Sora lately, as she had stopped thinking about Matt all the time. Matt and Sora were finally hanging out around each other with only a little bit of uneasiness now. It was like old times now, where him and Sora were best friends, able to talk about everything. And every now and then, when Sora thought about how muscular he was or how great his hair looked, his heart beat picked up.

It was now the end of school and in two hours one of the most important days of his life would be here. If they beat Tokyo High, they would be in the finals, something the school had never done before. Not to mention scouts for minor and major leagues would be watching the games.

Tai's stomach turned over at this thought. He had always wanted to become a professional soccer player. This would be his only in. Tai remained lost in this train of thought for a while. He finally snapped out of it when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Taichi? Can you hear me?" Mimi asked.

"Huh?" was Tai's brilliant answer.

Mimi stood on her tip toes and gazed into his ear.

"No, it doesn't look like there is too much ear wax," she joked. Her soft breath tickled his ear and felt good on his neck.

Tai pushed back a blush at this thought and said, "Ha, ha. For your information, I was getting in the zone."

Mimi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her T shirt. Tai, who had just seen her for the first time today, read what was printed on it.

"Taichi is #1...Score a goal for me…" Tai smiled at her mischievously. "I didn't even think you knew what a goal is."

"For your information, I happen to be very sports oriented. That, and I asked Ken. At least he didn't tease me about it," she said, pouting.

Tai smiled at her. Whatever tension there was between them had disappeared after the talk on the balcony, and the past few days had been very pleasant. He smiled, his nerves a little relaxed that his friends were rooting for him. Then, he realized with a jolt, that on top of everything else, they would be watching him too. God, what if he biffed everything, and all his friends saw it?

_Poor baby, he looks so nervous…_

Mimi put a hand on his arm. "Tai, you'll be great. I know you will."

Tai looked in her eyes and saw that she was telling the absolute truth. But then again, when didn't she? Tai smiled back.

"Thanks, Meems. I'll score you a goal, I promise."

Ken and Davis walked up to the duo.

"We gotta go to the locker room now Tai," Ken said. Looking at Mimi he said, "I think that everyone else is waiting for you over there."

They looked down the hall where the rest of the gang waved. Mimi gave all three of them a smile.

"We'll be cheering for you!"

Mimi skipped in unsuppressed giddiness down the hall where she put an arm around Sora. The two girls turned around and waved to Tai. At that moment, he didn't think about which one he was happier about cheering for him, just that they were.

* * *

Nine teens of various ages settled into the bleachers at the soccer stadium. Joe, kind enough to wait there to save seats for the rest, had seats right near the field and saved them enough room so that they weren't cramped together by the crowd around them.

"Oooo! This is gonna be great! I hope that they win!" Kari squealed.

"The tension here is so great…" Yolie commented, scanning the crowd of anxious high schoolers and parents.

"Yes, it is. I did some calculations on my computer, and it seems like we will win, but just narrowly," Izzy commented, typing some more on his trusty laptop.

Mimi frowned at him.

"That computer can't predict the future!"

"The future is simply a mathematical formula using random number sequences and probably event functions. I'm over 99 percent sure that I will be right!" Izzy explained.

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Sora frowned at him.

"I can't believe you brought your laptop. We are here to watch our friends play a very intense game!"

Izzy shrugged.

"I always bring it with me."

"Yeah," Joe added, "and Matt brought his guitar too."

"Hey! Why are you dragging me into this too? I had practice during lunch today! I can't just leave it random places and hope no one steals it! Anyway, Joe, you brought your homework with you…"

"Well, you know, medical school is very pressing and all…"

"The game is starting," Cody stated. Every one turned as players dressed in green took the field, Tai talking to each one as the took positions.

Here we go… Everyone thought together, leaning in to watch.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the mood had changed considerably.

Izzy was typing away rapidly, Joe was muttering to himself as he glanced over notes, as Cody would look at the page curiously and then at Joe. His odd study habits seemed to amuse him.

Matt was strumming his guitar absentmindedly as he and Mimi hummed a nonsensical song, harmonizing with each other. Yolie watched fascinated, smiling at her friends.

TK and Kari were playing goldfish with a pack of cards that Kari always carried around for occasions like this.

Only Sora was still engrossed in the game. She cheered loudly, and when not hearing her friends doing the same, turned to confront them.

"What are you all doing? Why aren't you paying attention! We are here to support our friends!"

Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Sora, we are eight points ahead. Tai and the others aren't even playing anymore. The third string is in."

"Still, Tai is their leader! He's the reason they are all playing so well! We need to cheer for his players!" Sora explained.

"Sora, just relax. They will win. We are happy for them. Just watch the rest of the game," TK said, laying down a pair of twos.

Sora looked them all over, and seeing that they weren't going to stop their current activities, snorted and went back to the game.

"She's wayyyyyy to intense about soccer…" Yolie mumbled.

"She has a lot of spirit and energy. You can't hold that against her. Not many people can have that kind of passion," Matt said, picking a chord.

Mimi watched him silently, head tilted to the side, as if she could see into his mind and saw something no one else did. She smiled mysteriously, then turned to Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy?"

He looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

She smiled devilishly.

"So, you were 99 percent sure, were you? That it would be a 'close' game?"

Izzy blushed and mumbled, "What are you getting at?"

Mimi smiled brightly, flashing all of her teeth.

"Your computer was WRONG!" she squealed.

"I just messed up a sequence, that's all!" Izzy said indignantly.

Mimi shook her head. Yolie turned to Izzy.

"Did you factor in the other team's records?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm… Maybe it was a faulty equation due to a horizontal asymptote…"

Mimi interrupted them again.

"Doesn't matter, you two. You can't predict the future. So many choice are made, and not logically all the time, that to predict something is so tricky that not even one person can be sure what is in store for them in the upcoming minute. You just have to make good decisions and hope everything works out…," she trailed off, laying on her back on the bleacher, looking at the sky. She started humming again.

TK smiled at Mimi.

"Getting pretty deep on us there, Mimi."

She shrugged and continued staring and humming.

Everyone continued their previous activities, this time with Yolie trying to help Izzy fix his formula.

Matt strummed a few chords and looked at Mimi.

"I wish I knew how things would turn out. It could save a lot of potential pain."

Mimi continued staring at a cloud. Nodding her head, she whispered, "I do too."

* * *

Taichi, Davis and Ken intercepted their excited friends outside the locker room after the game. Everyone was throwing praise around so rapidly that the words blurred together, but Tai got the drift, and couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. He looked over at Davis and Ken, and saw the same goofy smiles on their faces too.

"So, it's Kaibara High next, right? In the finals?" Yolie asked.

"Yep, a week from now. It won't be like today's game, though. They will be a lot tougher," Ken explained.

"Today's game should have been closer, but we psyched Tokyo High out. Kaibara High won't let us get into their heads like that. It will be very evenly matched," Tai added in.

"But still, you all did really well today! You scored three goals Tai!" Sora said excitedly.

"Well, I knew I was going to score at least one before I started, for Mimi. Couldn't let her down," Tai said, grinning happily at his friend.

Mimi looked surprised.

_He remembered? Just for me…_

The surprise slid off her face and was replaced with a slight blush and a pleased smile.

"Thank you, Tai."

"Hey, can I have a goal?" Kari asked tugging on his sleeve.

"Errr…Sure!"

"Then I want one too!"

"Me too!"

"Me, me, me!"

"Izzy, what are you going to do with a goal?"

"I think he wants to examine it and see if it will fix his computer program."

Everyone started laughing as Izzy glared at them. The group started explaining to Davis and Ken about the computer, but Tai was distracted when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

A young man, maybe in his mid twenties, held out his hand to Tai.

"Hello, I am Saki Ugani. I am a representative from Kyoto University. You are Taichi, correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Tai replied, shaking his hand. "Er, do college recruiters usually hang around locker rooms like this?"

The guy laughed, shaking his head.

"Only when they are trying to snag players for their soccer team," He answered good humouredly.

'Duh, Tai! The man is a scout!' Tai thought, mentally smacking himself.

"It is nice to meet you."

"Yes, I am glad I got to talk to you. I was really impressed with your game today, and I have heard great things about you this whole season. This is my card," The man said, giving Tai a business card with the Kyoto University logo on it and some phone numbers, "I'll be getting in touch with you after the finals next week. I've talked to your counselor and she has some information put together for you on our university. Take a look at it, and we'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Tai grinned as the man walked away. His very first scout! Playing soccer for a big university… Didn't they usually have scholarships for these types of things?…

"It's nice to know that you are appreciated, isn't it?" An older man's voice permeated Tai's head. He looked up to see a man with his hair slicked back and wearing a professional suit. While the university scout had looked like he was maybe a grad student and was relaxed, this man screamed success in the business world and was one that should be respected.

He smiled importantly at Tai. "I am Hadeski Taka. I represent a soccer team as well."

He handed Tai a card as well, with the initials JNT on them. "I'll be in touch with you after finals too. If everything goes well. Practice hard."

With that, the man walked away.

Tai stood speechless. Sora tapped his arm and he turned to his group of friends, who were watching him interestedly.

"What team was he from?" TK asked.

"JNT…" Tai mumbled, staring at the card in awe.

"JNT? But isn't that…?" Davis trailed off, tapping his chin.

" The Japan National Team! OH TAI!" Sora squealed.

Everyone started congratulating him, but all Tai could do was stare at the paper, happiness blocking out the rest of the world.

* * *

Tai and Sora walked down the hall toward Chemistry. Sora was chatting happily about the highlights of the game, but Tai couldn't consentrate.

'Sora, do want to go the movie this weekend? I heard that one movie is coming out…No, wait, uh, Sora are you busy on Saturday? I was thinking we could go to the park…God, I'm never going to be able to do this!' Tai yelled mentally.

Sora stopped in front of a window and Tai stopped to, wondering what she was looking at. Matt and Mimi were walking around outside, heading toward a class. Sora smiled happily.

"Tai, I'm so happy that Matt and me didn't ruin the group's friendship. I thought things would be awkward. But look! Matt and Mimi are getting along really well. I mean, if my ex-boyfriend and my best friend can be close like this, I think everyone else is fine too."

Tai smiled at her, then turned toward the window again, the smile fading to a frown that he didn't realize appeared. They sure seemed buddy-buddy down there, laughing as they walked. And Yolie had told him about their musical duet at his game, and how wonderful they had been together. They couldn't be a couple! It just wasn't right! It…

'I see you seem to care a lot about whom Mimi is interested in…I think you care a lot, honey…' the strange motherly woman's voice said inside his head.

"No I don't!" Tai said shortly. Sora looked at him strangely.

"What Tai?"

"Sora, will you go to the movies with me on Saturday?" He asked, still staring out the window.

"Sure! I mean, if you want to…"

_Movies with Tai! Hmm, what is out in theaters…God, what will I wear?_

'Take that, Mrs. Smarty-pants! I like Sora! And only Sora...' Tai thought triumphantly.

'Yeah, and the Titanic was unsinkable.' The voice answered back.

Tai started walking again, trying to ignore the voices of girls around him.

'I need to break this curse…'

* * *

So, not a lot of girl thinking in this one, and not a lot of Tai either. I just felt like putting the rest of the group in. The dynamics between them always make me laugh. Er, I really don't know anything about Japanese schools or soccer leagues, and nothing about names either. So everything is fictional, so if I made a mistake, well, sorry. I think it's pretty obvious where things are going, but you can never be too sure plot wise, so don't get to confident…

Please continue reading, and maybe throw in a review? They always get me pumped up and writing faster… (hint-hint)


	8. You Win Some, You Lose Some

AN-Does anyone else really miss this show? Only two seasons with these characters… I think that they shouldn't have switched it up. Not that I didn't like the other seasons, but I just LOVED the first two. Sigh. Well, I guess this is why we have stories like this, right? May not be accurate, but hell, I'm amused. Oh, yeah, I'd like to apologize for any grammar errors or mistakes made in any of the chapters. I just sit down and type, and look it over once for structure and spell check once (computer just won't believe me that Sora is spelled right, damn it!), so mistakes may pop up. I'm just really too lazy to fix them. I'm sure you understand, but more to the point, you probably want the story to start, so here you go!

_**You Win Some, You Lose Some**_

Tai stood at his locker putting his books away at the end of school. In five short hours, he would be on his first date with Sora. His heart beat a little harder. This had been his dream for years, even before he realized it. That smart, sporty red head who-

"Hey Tai, can I talk with you a second?" Matt asked

-Who had an ex-boyfriend that happened to be Tai's best friend. How was he supposed to tell him? He couldn't lie. Tai took a deep breath, figuring that letting Matt beat him to a pulp was the best way to go.

"Matt, I-"

"Asked Sora out on a date for today? I know, that's what I want to talk about," Matt said, with a friendly smile on his face.

Tai frowned in confusion. Was this some sort of new strategy Matt had to fight better? Lure the opponent into a false sense of security?

"Tai, I know that you asked her because Shinji was talking about doing it," Matt smiled even bigger as Tai looked really confused. "So you asked her out on friendly date so that Shinji couldn't. Tai, you are the best friend a guy could have. You knew I just couldn't handle Sora dating someone new so fast. Who knows what I would do to the guy…" Matt trailed off, looking menacing.

"Er, yeah, well, no problem! What are friends for, huh?" Tai said, scratching his head nervously.

"Not dating ex-girlfriends and getting the crap beat out of them by me, that's what," Matt answered, laughing and oblivious to Tai's discomfort.

Tai chuckled, slightly frightened.

Maybe getting beat into a pulp **_wasn't _**the way he wanted to go. He would tell Matt when he was more ready to hear about Sora in a new relationship. Till then, what he didn't suspect couldn't hurt him.

* * *

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride home from school, Tai. I can't believe I missed the bus," Mimi said as she slid into the passenger seat next to Tai.

"No problem, Mimi," Tai replied, smiling a little too happily.

Mimi looked at him a little oddly, but then turned her attention to a billboard advertising some product that she thought was 'absolutely adorable!'.

Tai sighed, grateful Mimi hadn't questioned him. The truth was he wasn't sure why, but the thought of Mimi dating Matt didn't sit well with him. He couldn't get it out of his head ever since two days ago when he had asked Sora out at the window. He, of course, was being the biggest hypocrite alive, dating Sora, but for some reason he couldn't stop scowling every time he heard their names mentioned in the same sentence.

"So, how was your day today?" Tai asked in a neutral tone.

"Oh, you know, full of boring classes. Nothing really exciting happened," she said, shrugging and smiling as the sun hit her face.

Tai temporarily forgot his point as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She always looked so carefree, so pretty…

Tai shook himself and continued talking. "Oh, nothing exciting happened? What about your little private singing practice with Matt at lunch?" he asked, in what he tried to be a neutral voice, but came out accusing and a little angry.

When Matt had casually mentioned it after his thank you to Tai earlier, he had tried brushing it off. But it sat with him through practice and now he couldn't stop from asking her what had happened.

All of the happiness Mimi had the moment before vanished from her face. She looked at him, coldly evaluating him.

_What the hell? He feels he can give me shit?_

Mimi recovered, smiling lightly. "It was great. Are you looking forward to your date with Sora tonight?"

Tai stiffened. He had assumed that Matt was the only one who knew. Mimi must have read the look on his face, because she continued.

"Don't worry. I'm the only other person who knows. Who knows the whole truth," She said, staring out the window. Tai opened his mouth, but she cut him off saying, "Don't worry, I won't tell Matt. I'll let you do that when you two are ready."

Tai pulled into the parking ramp for Mimi's apartment. She hopped out, but stood outside the car so they could continue talking.

"Mimi, I don't know what to say to you."

Mimi shrugged. "Tai, I know that you wanted Sora for a really long time. Remember when you told me that you liked her so much that you could let her be with who ever made her happy? I've always admired that, Tai. I want to be that strong." She paused, then looked at him straight in the eye, and smiled friendly at him. "I'm happy for you and Sora, Tai. Just try not to hurt Matt too badly."

"Thank you," was all Tai could manage.

Mimi smiled and then walked to the stairs. Tai watched her go and laughed to himself quietly and bitterly. The only girl whose thoughts he wished he could hear, and she was the only one who controlled her thoughts around him.

Tai pulled out of the garage. Both of his two closest friends had approved of his date with Sora, but he felt worse than if Matt would have hit him, or Mimi yelled at him. It was ironic how winning could feel so much like losing.

* * *

"Oh! I've heard really good things about 'Love and Lies'. What do you think?" Sora asked, turning to Tai.

"Uh, isn't that a chick flick or something?" Tai said, looking at the poster for the movie skeptically.

"Guys and their fear of emotions. Come one, it will be great!" Sora laughed, pulling Tai toward the ticket booth. He couldn't help but smile back. He gave the ticket man the money and they walked into the theater.

Tai instantly realized that going to a movie where the majority of the viewers were female was a very bad idea.

_Ugh, all of this butter is going to add on five pounds!_

_I wonder if he'll put his arm around me._

_That guy smells horrible. Why does he have to sit next to me?_

_That girl is wearing the most adorable gray skirt! Oh, but that other girl needs to go to the mall. I bought that same skirt two years ago. It is so out of fashion now…_

Tai cringed slightly at all of the voices invading his mind. Sora didn't seem to notice as she led them to their seats.

The movie started soon after, and the thoughts drifted away as the girls' attention went to the screen. Tai sighed and slid a little further down into his seat. He had never really liked these emotional movies about love. It amazed him how all of the women could be so engrossed in it.

Half way through the movie, though, Tai realized that the women didn't just turn off their brains and focus on the film.

For example, the couple in front of them. The girl frowned as the man on screen said some cutting words to the female lead in a fight. She looked at her date, who was pretending to look at the screen, but his eyes were glazed over, showing he was really daydreaming.

_Hojo never says anything horrible like that to me, even when we are fighting. I don't think he has a truly mean bone in his body. I wish I could be like that. God, I love him so much…_

She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued watching the movie, a smile on her face. The man continued pretending to watch the movie.

Another couple three rows ahead and to the right looked like they were watching the movie, but…

_Why doesn't he try to hold my hand? Doesn't he know I like him? That actor up there has no problem showing affection. Maybe if I make my hand more accessible…_

She moved her hand to the arm rest, but the guy didn't notice. She sighed and went back to the movie.

Tai watched the audience in awe. As a guy he had no idea that a movie brought out all these thoughts in women. Those men had no idea that the woman next to them liked them and wanted to get closer, that this movie made them realize feelings and emotions in their own lives.

Tai looked at Sora out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling at the screen, but turned and looked at Tai, who pretended to be watching the movie.

_I'm so glad to be here with Tai…_

She was slightly startled when Tai's hand gently took her own. She blushed, but then relaxed again and started watching the movie. Tai watched her out of the corner of his eye again, as Sora smiled giddily and tightened her hold on his hand.

There were definitely going to be more chick flicks in his life from now on.

* * *

"So you liked the movie?" Sora asked as Tai walked her to her apartment.

"Yeah. I guess I realized something I never thought of before. It's not so much the plot, but all of the emotions that you experience that are important."

"Yeah, it is," Sora replied, tightening her hold on his arm.

_He's so sensitive and sweet. I can't believe I never really noticed this before…_

They reached her building and the stood facing each other.

"You don't have to walk me up. It's a couple floors, and all," Sora explained.

"Okay, if you are sure. I had a great time."

"Me too. Night, Tai."

"See you on Monday."

Sora started to turn, but suddenly Tai called her back.

"Wait, I have something for you," he said, digging around in his pocket. He grabbed her hand and laid something in her palm. He grinned at her and then ran off.

Sora looked at the piece of candy and the note taped to it and smiled ecstatically.

"Your good night kiss, sweet just like you- Tai"

* * *

"What! Give me a break, ref! That was a foul! Are you blind?" Sora yelled fiercely.

"That twerp almost took out Ken, and the ref calls nothing. This is so unfair," Yolie muttered, pouting.

It was the championship game versus Kaibara High. It was quite different from last week's game. It was tied three to three with only five minutes to go. Tai had been playing his best ever, but Kaibara seemed much better as a whole, and Tai couldn't keep up. The group of digidestined were all cheering as loud as they could, even Mimi who didn't understand what was happening half of the time.

"It's okay, as long as they don't get the ball again, we could go into over time…" TK pointed out. Kaibara High, of course, found this to be the perfect time to steal the ball away from a player and head toward the goal.

"Figures," stated TK.

Within seconds the ball had been kicked and soared through the posts, just out of the reach of the goalie. A buzzer sounded, indicating the end of the game.

The crowd on the other side of the field erupted in cheers. The digidestined stood there in disbelief.

"We lost?" Kari asked, confused.

"Yeah, but we played as hard as we could. Tai especially. The team shouldn't feel bad," Matt pointed out.

It didn't appear to be that way as the team wearily made its way to the locker rooms after congratulating the other team.

'Poor guys' thought TK, Matt, Joe, Izzy and Cody.

'Poor Ken' thought Kari and Yolie.

'Poor Tai' thought Sora.

Mimi, on the other hand, had already left the stands without anyone noticing.

* * *

Tai had given a speech to the players in the locker room, and was happy to seem most of them seemed cheered up. They had played extremely well, after all. Tai even managed to sound somewhat cheerful when his friends greeted him after the game. But now that he was alone, walking through a park on his way home, he could let his disappointment flood over him.

What now? Those scouts wouldn't want him anymore after he just lost. The JNT had been so close, a dream that had almost come true, and now it was snatched away again. All of those practices, all of that work…

Tai stopped suddenly when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the swing set to his left. Mimi smiled at him sympathetically.

"Why are you… How did you…?" Tai started.

"Know you were going to be here? Well, you always take this way home when you are walking, and I figured at this point in your walk you would be beating yourself up about the game, and you would need someone to cheer you up. Come sit down," Mimi said, motioning to the swing beside her. He sat down and sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Tai said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Its okay, you don't have to. I can read your mind, anyway," Mimi replied.

Tai looked up startled. "You can?"

"Yeah, just like you can read mine," she said, and Tai realized she was joking.

Or at least he thought she was, but was amazed when she got off her swing and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his head.

'She may not be able to read my thoughts, but she is damn good at knowing what I need,' Tai thought.

_Oh, Tai. You played so wonderfully today, like always. Don't be to angry with yourself. Everything will work out, I know it will. I believe in you…_

Tai smiled weakly and leaned against Mimi, relaxing in her hold. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it made Tai feel better than he could have imagined, maybe even better than winning that game. As he gently rested his cheek against her arm, he realized something.

It was ironic how losing could feel so much like winning.

* * *

AN- So there you go! His first date with Sora. Wasn't the kiss thing cute? If only guys really did that sort of thing… Well, anywho, it is bad of Tai to lie to Matt, but things will get sorted out…eventually. Stay tuned for the next chapter, when the forth chapter of the curse is completed!

Oh, and I realized I made a mistake that might be confusing later. Tai, Sora and Matt are all supposed to be seniors. This doesn't make sense though because if Sora and Matt had their one year anniversary, that means that they would only be sophomores or juniors, which is not the case. So, just to let you know, there was a mistake, but they are seniors.

Please keep on reviewing! I just love it!

Starlilly


	9. Chapter 4: Have a Bright Future

AN- As of writing this, the votes are equal for Michi vs. Taiora (20 each). I don't know if I counted people more than once, cause I was too lazy to look at screen names. Not that it really matters, since I know where I am going with this, but I would feel better if I knew the majority really wanted the couple. Oh well. Just keep reading to the end, please? For now, I'm trying to balance out the interaction between Tai and the two girls so everyone is happy. Tai does really like them both, just doesn't realize it. Silly Taichi. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 4- Have a Bright Future**_

_Wakey, wakey…_

Tai didn't understand what was happening as something soft rubbed against his face. He opened his eyes, blinking furiously against the brightness of the rising sun. He focused his eyes to see Miko sitting there, purring pleasantly.

"Miko?" Tai said, confused. The cat usually avoided his room like the plague.

_Nice boy… nice now… food…milk?..._

Miko rubbed affectionately against his side as he sat up. He looked down at the cat who looked up innocently at him.

"Do you know my little secret? And are exploiting it to get better food?" He asked suspiciously.

Miko purred louder. Tai laughed happily and scooped the cat up, walking to the kitchen with her in his arms. He filled her bowl with milk and then went back to his room to get dressed. When he came back out, his mom had an extra large breakfast of pancakes waiting on the table for him.

"Thanks for the food, Mom," Tai said sitting down.

"Oh, no problem," She replied, sounding teary.

_My little baby, acting so brave! He must be so heart broken over that game…_

"Er, Mom? You don't need to worry over me. I am sad, but I know that my family and friends are all proud of me. I'm fine," Tai reassured her.

"Okay, honey," She said, smiling. Then, she regarded him with curiosity. "You have been maturing so fast lately. What's your secret?"

Tai sweat dropped and replied nervously, "Secret? No secret! Er, it's just, ah, the weather!"

_Weather? Well, the old Tai is there too. Such a good son…_

The phone rang and Tai's father came out from his room and picked it up. After greeting the person on the phone, he motion towards Tai.

"It's for you, son."

"Really?" Tai asked, as he walked over and took the phone. "Hello, this is Taichi Kamiya. How can I help you?"

"Taichi, this is Hadeski Taka. We met before after the semifinal game. I am a recruiter for the Japan Nation Team."

"Yes! I remember! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was calling to commend you on an excellent game yesterday. Your playing and leadership were superb. That is what the JNT is looking for in their players. I assume that you are interested in trying out?"

"What? YES! I mean, er, that thought HAS crossed my mind…"

Tai could here the smile in the man's voice as he gave Tai the necessary information.

Tai hung up the phone and stood there blankly. His parents, Kari and Miko were all looking at him with interest.

"YES! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs, running around in joy.

_Strange_ thought Miko, as Tai swung his mother around in a happy dance.

* * *

"The tryouts are in a month. I have to compete for a spot, but the scout said I should be a shoe in. I wouldn't start out playing, of course, but after a few years I could be a starter!" Tai explained to Sora, Davis and Ken, who were grouped around him.

"That is excellent! Tai, I'm so happy for you," Sora said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh, man, Tai. I always knew if one of us was going to get a chance, that it would be you," Davis said, looking proudly at his idol.

"If you need some practice before hand, we'll help you out," Ken offered. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Tai grinned at his friends. "Thanks."

They walked down the hall and were greeted by different friends. Sora was explaining to Yolie, Izzy and Matt about Tai's offer when an announcement was called over the school speakers.

"Taichi Kamiya, please report to the guidance counselor's office. Taichi Kamiya, to the counselor's office."

"Uh, I guess I have to go…" Tai said and waved good bye to his friends.

He reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Miss Helpering called.

Tai opened the door and sat down in a chair across from her desk. He realized that before a few weeks ago, he never had been in here, but since the curse, he had been there twice already.

'Is this a sign?' thought Tai. 'She is a guidance counselor, meaning she supposed to guide. And she did lead me to complete the last chapter, in a way. Maybe she's here to help with this one too. Or maybe the universe is screwing with my mind…'

"Taichi? Are you listening?" Miss Helpering asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Tai said sheepishly, embarrassed about zoning out.

"That is alright. I would like to congratulate you on your little soccer accomplishment! Many students never get an opportunity like this!"

"Thank you. I know how lucky I am," Tai agreed.

"Well, now we just have to figure out one more thing, right? What is your favorite class right now, Tai?"

Tai looked at her, confused. "Er, Government?"

Miss Helpering smiled brightly.

"I thought you would say that. Your record shows great aptitude in leadership, and your highest grades have been in government and foreign affairs classes. I take it, then, that the Public Affairs and International Relations majors will be best for you. Luckily for you, too, that they have extended a scholarship to cover what the soccer scholarship can't. I'll just send them a response saying yes…"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Tai interrupted. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Scholarships? Why do I need scholarships?"

"To pay for college, of course," Miss Helpering explained.

"College?"

"Yes, Kyoto University." When Tai looked baffled still, she continued, "Maybe you should tell me what soccer accomplishment YOU are were about."

"I got offered a spot to try out for the Japan Nation Team for soccer. And what were you talking about?"

Miss Helpering laughed. "I see where we got confused now. Saki Ugani called me this morning. He's the scout from Kyoto University, and he said he has met you before. Well, he told me that you are being offered a spot on their team next year, with a scholarship that would cover your room and board. Also, the department of Public and Foreign affairs has reviewed your transcript and would like you to major in their field, and have offered to grant you a scholarship to cover the rest of tuition. Mr. Ugani was going to call you at home this morning, but you must have missed it."

"A full ride to Kyoto University? Wow," Tai said, surprised.

"So I'll send a confirmation in?" Miss Helpering asked.

"What? But…" Tai trailed off. If Tai made it on the JNT, he couldn't go to college. He would always be busy and traveling. "I need to think this over. Could I give you an answer later?"

Miss Helpering hesitated, but said, "Sure. But remember, Taichi, you cannot wait TOO long. These scholarships are quite an honor, and there are many students who want them."

"I know, thanks for your time," Tai thanked her, and then walked out of her office.

* * *

"So first you thought that both scouts wanted you, then that neither of the scouts wanted you, then that only one did, but now both do?" TK summarized. TK, Davis, Ken, Kari and Yolie were standing in a semicircle around Tai in the hall way during a break.

"Yeah. This is so confusing. I don't know what to do," Tai said, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked up to see the group gathered looking as unsure as him.

Then again, it was all of the younger ones, who were just freshman this year, so they didn't have to worry about colleges and career choices quite yet.

"I think I'm going to go find Izzy."

"Yeah!"

"Izzy will know!"

"Good idea!"

_I don't know how he is going to figure this out… _Kari and Yolie thought in unison.

'This is not going good' thought Tai as he headed toward the computer labs.

* * *

"Izzy, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

Izzy looked around at the computers surrounding them in the room and looked back at Tai, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"Okay, yeah. Work with computers. So you chose something that you liked to do, and you are going to make it into a career, right?"

'Okay, 1 point for JNT.' Tai thought.

"Well, Tai, I think that it is more complicated than that. I feel like my ability to work with computers is a gift, and that I can use it to help others. I think that is what everyone wants, isn't it? To take one of their strengths and use it? Like how Joe uses his patience and responsibility to understand patients and help them heal. Or how you use your natural leadership to help others when they feel lost and need some guidance."

Tai sighed. '1 point for Kyoto University.'

"Did I help you any, Tai?" Izzy asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"Yeah," Tai lied. "Thanks."

Tai left in search of another opinion.

* * *

"Full ride and being able to play soccer? Tai, isn't that like a dream come true for you?" Sora asked as she set down her drink. Tai had found her eating lunch outside in their courtyard.

"Yeah, but the JNT has always been my dream too. I never thought I would be offered BOTH options. I'm so lucky, but at the same time, this is horrible."

Sora patted Tai on the back. "Well, think of it this way. With the JNT, soccer will be your job. At Kyoto, it will just be sport. You'll grow up and be a government worker or a politician. Do you want to play soccer the rest of your life?"

* * *

"Of course you don't want to play soccer for the rest of your life. What if you get injured? Then you'll be out a job and have no training," Matt scoffed as they walked down the sidewalk.

"But I could have money saved up. Professional soccer pays a lot more than a government job."

"Money isn't everything."

Tai frowned at him. "I know that."

"Will you boys hurry up! I didn't bring you guys along so you could chat. You're here to help me!" Mimi called from ahead of them. She looked back at them with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you didn't bring me along to do anything! I just needed some advice," Tai replied.

Mimi rolled her eyes, but when Matt and Tai caught up with her, she fell into step with them and didn't complain any further.

"You have to think about the lifestyle too, Tai," Mimi said after a few steps. When Tai looked at her questioningly, she continued, "Well, I imagine it would be hard to meet someone to marry while traveling around a lot. And it would be hard to raise a family even if you did. Money doesn't make up for the fact that your parents aren't ever there."

Mimi looked at the ground as Matt stared at her sympathetically and patted her shoulder. Tai felt a jealous kick in the pit of his stomach, but ignored it for the moment. "Yeah, you have a point. Let's just get this over with, I need to go talk with Joe."

"Okay!" Mimi said brightly as she dragged both of the boys into the mall with her.

* * *

"Well Tai, all of our friends have made good points. You would be equally good at each job. But, I think that we can't help you any further."

"What? Why?" Tai asked.

"This is a very personal decision, Tai. Only you can make it. I know that we wish that we could be more help, with the way that you have helped all of us in the past, but I think that we can't. Just trust yourself to think this through well."

"Thanks Joe. I hope you are right."

Tai started to walk to the door, but Joe started talking again.

"I heard from Matt that you helped him out by asking Sora on a date last weekend."

Tai just stood there, trying not to look guilty.

Joe snorted. "Tai, didn't you learn anything from last time?"

Tai shot him an annoyed look. "This time is different."

Joe shot Tai an unconvinced look and turned back to his work.

Tai walked out of the room, and pushed Joe's words aside.

He had a decision to make.

* * *

"Miss Helpering, I want you to send the confirmation into Kyoto University. I'm going to be attending there next year and playing soccer for them. And I'm going to major in Public and Foreign Affairs," Tai paused and then concluded lamely, "Yeah, so tell them that."

Miss Helpering smiled brightly.

"I'll do that right away Taichi. It looks to me like you'll be having a bright future ahead of you."

Tai looked startled for a second and then slipped into a grin.

"You women really are something," he concluded and waved good bye as he slipped out of the office.

* * *

"I don't care what you told the stupid counselor, Tai! We asked you how you made your decision!" Yolie complained.

The group of digidestined were spread out on various pieces of furniture and the ground at Mimi's apartment. They were having a 'movie night' to celebrate Tai's decision, which everyone had learned about during school. Everyone looked at Tai expectantly as Mimi and Davis walked in with several bowls of popcorn.

"Come on, Tai. Shut up that stupid ogremon and just tell us!" Davis complained, as Yolie glared daggers at him and chucked a near by pillow at his face.

Davis was about to retaliate, but Tai interrupted by starting to talk.

"Well, you all gave me really good advice. All it really came down to, in the end, was how I wanted my life to be like.

"I imagined being a big soccer star, having you all cheering for me at games, being on magazine covers and traveling all over the world. I think it's a life anyone would envy. But then I thought about going to college, where you would all be cheering for me at games, where I could study and laugh with my friends over stupid events on campus. I thought about growing up and being a government official and helping others.

"And then I had this stupid vision of all of us sitting around with all of our children at a big reunion, and how we all looked so close and happy. I realized that I couldn't have a simple and wonderful life like that if I were soccer star. After that, the decision was really simple."

Everyone was quiet, thinking over what Tai had said.

_I want that too thought_ Mimi as she handed Tai a bowl of the popcorn. She smiled cheerfully at him.

_So cute, all of our children being friends…_ Sora thought as she hugged her pillow tighter.

_I've haven't even thought about that before_ Yolie thought.

"That was SO corny. Have you been watching chick flicks?" Davis complained.

Yolie, Sora and Kari all attacked him with pillows at once. The guys threw out gibes at Davis as he was overcome.

"Come on, Davis, there are only three of them, after all," Ken joked.

"I don't think he would stand a chance one on one…" Izzy commented, shaking his head.

"Ladies! Not the good pillows!" Mimi scolded. The three girls looked up guiltily, and shooting Davis a glare, settled back into their former positions.

Mimi looked around, and when she had everyone's attention, she continued. "Well, tonight we are going to watch one of my favorite movies. I saw it when I was over in America, and brought it back with me."

"Is it a mushy love movie?" Davis asked, pouting.

"Er, kind of? It has romance. But I think it is more comedy," Mimi explained.

"Ooooo! Romance! Did you see it with Michael?" Sora asked.

Tai glowered, but no one noticed. Mimi blushed, and continued on as Sora hadn't commented. "Anyway, the title is 'What Women Want' and-" Mimi was cut off when Tai and Kari both made strangled noises.

"What is wrong with you two?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" they chimed together, then shot each other meaningful looks.

"What happens in the movie?" Joe asked.

"Well, the main character is this really sexist guy and then he gets the ability to hear women's thoughts and he slowly changes into a better person," Mimi explained.

"Did he get hit in the head with a book?" Tai asked, strangely intense.

"Uh, noooo…. He electrocutes himself…" Mimi answered slowly, raising her eyebrow at Tai.

"Stop giving it away! Put in the movie," Yolie demanded.

Mimi pulled out the tape and put it in the VCR.

"A guy that can hear women's thoughts. That must be the gift from hell," TK joked.

The guys chuckled.

_Yeah, and you guys have such sophisticated thoughts…_ thought the girls in unison.

"I don't know, guys. Women are pretty special. It probably wouldn't be as bad as you think…" Tai added in.

All of the girls turned and smiled at him, Kari giving him a wink.

As the movie started, Tai scanned the room, taking in all of the friends that would be with him for a long time to come. Tai hadn't checked in the book yet, and knew he didn't need to- He knew he was going to have a bright future.

* * *

AN- Yeah, I know. This chapter is kind of boring. I had a harder time than usual writing it. Maybe because we are getting closer to the end. Which leads me to my next point. ahem The next chapter will be the last full chapter with Tai having his special 'powers'. Yep that's right, the chapter after it will be the completion of the final chapter. BUT DO NOT PANIC- it won't be the last chapter of the story. There will be two to three chapters still after it. Tai will have fun trying to resolve things without the benefit of hearing women's thoughts.

Anyway, I do have a point. Since Tai will no longer have his powers, for the next chapter I will be taking requests from you guys from what you want Tai to do before he loses the powers. Anything you think would be funny or you wanted to see, just tell me in a review (or email) and I'll see what I can do. I have a plot for the next one, but I wanted to pad it with some funny situations from you guys. Just a thought, though.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

And I would like to give a special thanks to the readers who reviewed the last chapter:

**SoratoFan**, **Vigatus **(Nah, Mimi can't technically read his mind. She just knows him really well. It would be hilarious, though, I agree), **Psyclone**, **sweetyakane**, **BrnttsDoItBest**, **Miranda**, **digilover**, **The true Tai Kamiya**


	10. The Feminine Side

AN- AWWWW! You reviewers are so adorable! Thanks to everyone who threw in some suggestions. I tried to use as many of them as I could. I hope that I can make this a funny chapter, like a happy tribute to Tai's times with his powers. And there is romance in this chapter, unlike last chapter. I'm really starting to worry that a riot is going to break out once I tell you who the couple is. Maybe that is why I am procrastinating… Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**The Feminine Side**_

"Mmm, kay! List three guys you know. And one of them can't be Tai," Sora said, leaning over a piece of paper.

"TK, Davis and Ken," Kari replied. She kicked her feet back and forth in the air as she lay on her stomach.

"Okay, now three jobs you are considering in the future," Yolie asked from her position next to Sora on the big, fluffy bed.

"Teacher, Nurse and a…Secretary?"

"I keep telling you that you can't predict the future! You can't do it using a computer, and you can't do it with a stupid piece of paper," Mimi complained from her closet where she was digging around.

"Stop being such a downer," Yolie called out.

"Yeah, Mimi, stop being a spoil-sport. We have faith in the almighty power of…um…" Tai trailed off and then turned to the girls sitting on the bed with him. "What is the name of this game again?"

"It's called MASH, Tai. It stands for Mansion, Apartment, Shack or House. Those are the kinds of houses you can get when you grow up. This is used to predict your future."

"Okay," Tai said, rolling his eyes and smirking at the girls. The things they came up with.

Mimi's arm emerged from the closet, a blue shoe in her hand. "Girls? These?"

Sora considered them. "They don't look expensive enough."

Mimi made a muffled noise and pulled the shoe back into the closet with her. Tai heard her digging around again.

Oddly enough, Tai was enjoying his day with the girls. They were strangely upbeat around each other, and were always saying what they were thinking. They were so honest with each other. Tai would not have believed it a month ago if he was told he would come to prefer the company of girls over a baseball game being watched over a Ken's, but here he was.

"Okay, here we are," Sora said, reading off of the paper. "You will be a teacher, have two kids, one pet, a minivan, and live in a house."

"You left out who she's gonna marry!" Yolie complained, grabbing the paper. "AWWWWW! It's TK!"

The girls laughed happily. Kari looked confused but then let a light smile come to her lips.

_TK…_

Tai considered his sister for a while till Mimi interrupted again.

"These?" She held up a pair of strappy golden high heels.

"Too flashy," Yolie commented.

Mimi looked despairingly at the shoes and nodded her head in agreement. She trudged back into the closet.

Sora glanced at her watch. "Guys, I need to leave. I promised my mother I would work at the flower shop today."

"Yeah, Kari and I have to go over and meet Davis for a project. We'll walk with you," Yolie added, grabbing her coat.

"Mimi, will you be okay with Tai?" Kari asked, as more rustling was heard in the closet.

"Yeah, he has GREAT fashion sense," Mimi said irritably.

The three girls shared a look.

_She's so worried about this…I wish I could do something_, Sora thought.

"Mimi?" Yolie asked.

Mimi stepped out of the closet at the sound of concern in her friend's voice.

"I'll be fine," She said convincingly and smiling softly at them.

_I don't want them to worry about me like this. I'll just have to act happier around them…_

The girls waved goodbye to Tai and Mimi, Sora holding her gaze with Tai's a little longer than normal and giving a secret little smile.

Once they had left, Mimi continued searching through her closet. She came out a few seconds later.

"Okay, here we go. What do you think of these?" Mimi asked Tai, who was sitting on the edge of her bed again.

She held a pair of off white pumps with small heels. Tai thought that they looked rather boring, but he didn't think that was the answer Mimi wanted.

"I don't know. What are you looking for?" Tai asked, confused as to why Mimi even needed the shoes.

"Just tell me your first impression of them," Mimi explained.

_Sophisticated, expensive and feminine…_ she thought.

"Uh, I guess they look sophisticated, expensive and, feminine," Tai concluded, trying to keep laughter out of his voice and a smile off his face.

Mimi looked surprised, but then smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you are right. These are perfect. I know what outfit will work with them too…" Mimi said laying the shoes on a shelf in the closet. She left the closet and plopped down next to Tai. She sighed and let her self fall back, her long brown wavy hair fanning out around her on the bed.

Now, Tai's original intention was to only look at her face, but his eyes seemed to have another plan as they trailed up her body from her feet to her head. Her feet were bare, and Tai noticed that she had painted her toes with metallic purple nail polish. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans that she had rolled up to mid calf. His eyes stopped at her waist, where her mid drift was exposed. He felt his face heat up, even though he had seen Mimi's stomach before. Shaking himself mentally, he continued upward to see the hem of a light blue shirt, then since he already felt like a pervert, continued quickly straight up to her neck where a silver necklace with her crest symbol on it rested. His eyes finally flicked to her face, just as her's did the same to him. Both looked away quickly.

_Oh no! Tai just caught me checking him out! This is so embarrassing. What will I say? I- wait, was he checking me out too?_

Mimi looked suspiciously at him, as Tai tried his best to look as guilt free as possible. Mimi was still pink in embarrassment.

_Say something to explain yourself, Mimi!_

"I like your shirt today…" she tried.

Tai looked down at his simple blue t-shirt.

"Thanks. I like your toes," Tai said, grinning teasingly at her.

Mimi realized his joking mood and that he wasn't going to embarrass her any further, and laughed.

"Shouldn't we go soon if we are going to help TK set up for tonight?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, but," Tai trailed off as his eyes rested on her waist again, "Shouldn't you put on something warmer?"

'And something that won't have all those guys checking you out?' Tai added mentally.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, thanks for asking though, DAD."

Tai rolled his eyes right back and stood up. He started walking toward her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding you a coat or something so you don't freeze to death!" Tai answered, and he could imagine Mimi shaking her head at him.

_What a weirdo!_

"I heard that!" Tai said, wincing as he realized too late that she had been thinking it.

"I didn't say anything!" Mimi protested.

Tai just walked into the closet without answering her. He was shocked. Her closet was divided into two sides. On his right were the clothes that he saw Mimi wear everyday: jeans, t-shirts, and other things normal high schoolers wore. On his left were dresses upon dresses. Some of them looked like they cost more than his parents made in a year. On the floor were hundreds of different dress shoes, where on the right side there had only been a few different pairs of tennis shoes and casual shoes.

"What is up with your closet?" Tai called out to her.

Mimi sighed. "The clothes on the right side are ones I like. The left are clothes that I wear to events my parents make me go to. I'm eating with some of my dad's clients next week, so that's why I needed to find those shoes earlier. My parents are all about the right impression," Mimi said in an annoyed voice.

"So they wanted you to look sophisticated, expensive and feminine?"

"That was their exact words. I once got a lecture because the bracelet I wore didn't have enough jewels on it."

Tai stopped for a second, wondering what it would be like to live like that. His parents weren't rich, but they never put pressure on Tai to conform to anything. They always supported him to be what ever he wanted to be. Tai felt sorry for the sweet girl sitting out there.

"What's taking you so long? I thought you were going to just grab a jacket!" Mimi complained.

Maybe not always sweet.

Tai walked out with a devilish grin on his face. He ran over to Mimi and threw something over her. Mimi laughed when she had disentangled herself and saw what he had grabbed.

"My bunny sweatshirt?" She said as she pulled it on and zipped it up.

Tai laughed at her, not because she looked bad, but so adorable. The hoodie was a pale yellow and on the hood was a pair of long bunny ears. Two buttons had been sewn on the hood as well for eyes. Tai smiled as Mimi smiled happily back at him, her brown eyes looking big and innocent.

Mimi unzipped it and shrugged it off. Tai looked confused.

"Aren't you going to wear it?"

"Tai! I can't wear this out in public. People will think I'm crazy!"

"Mimi, come on! I picked it out-"

"-Which doesn't mean I have to wear it," she countered.

Tai pouted, then tried throwing it over her again. Mimi laughed at hit him playfully with one of her pillows. Tai took that as a challenge and grabbed another pillow and hit her back. They fought briefly until Tai got Mimi in the face and she fell back, crying "Mercy!"

Tai grinned down at her. "You'll wear it?"

Mimi pouted but said, "Yes, I'll wear it. You know Tai, you really hurt me."

Tai snorted in disbelief.

"Really, you did! Everything hurts! My head, my chin, my shoulder, no my whole arm! Including my hand and-" Mimi continued, knowing that Tai hated it when she complained.

Tai was watching her with a new emotion on his face that Mimi failed to see, and then suddenly he shut her up by burying his face in her hair and kissing her temple gently. She remained perfectly still as he continued to kiss her chin, then her shoulder, then all the way down her arm. When he reached her wrist, he took her hand and flipped it over, kissing where he could feel her pulse pounding. He flipped her hand over again and kissed her on the back of her hand, looking her in the eye as he did so.

Mimi stared back at him with something he couldn't identify.

_Why does he do this to me? Especially when he likes Sora? Why?_

Tai pulled Mimi into a hug as he answered her in his head. 'Because, Mimi, I just realized I like you too.'

Out loud, he said, "You're so cute when you try to annoy me by complaining."

Tai's mind wasn't racing and he wasn't confused. Maybe it was that subconsiciously he had come to realize a long time ago that he liked Mimi. He just never admitted to himself. But it made sense, why he was always jealous, why her smile seemed to brighten him up instantly. But, even though he liked Mimi, he still like Sora too…

Tai pulled back and smiled hesitantly at Mimi, who still looked confused. Till she noticed that Tai had placed the Bunny Hoodie around her again. She hit Tai playfully on the shoulder, but pulled it on.

As they left her apartment, Tai knew Mimi was trying to ignore what happened earlier. Tai knew, however, that this was something that couldn't be ignored for him. Somehow, after years of nothing, he had two girls he liked, and liked him back. Nothing seemed like heaven now, especially since he was going to have to choose one, leaving the other alone. That was a choice he didn't know how he was going to make.

* * *

"Aw, they are so cute!" Sora cooed, peaking out of the door. 

"Sora, don't let them see you. You'll ruin it!" Mimi hissed quietly.

"We should have left once we helped set up," Matt said from his spot against the wall where he was leaning.

"Don't you want to see your brother get the girl he's always wanted?" Tai asked from his bed, where he was throwing his soccer ball up and down in the air.

"I could have just asked him about it later," Matt argued. He glanced at Tai. "Aren't you worried you are going to hit the bookshelf doing that?"

Tai was about to throw up the ball again, but looked fearfully at the shelf and decided against it. He glanced around at his three friends and smiled. They had helped TK orchestrate a date for him and Kari (technically, Kari didn't know she was on a date) so that he could tell her that he liked her. Matt had cooked the meal, Sora had brought flowers from her mom's shop and Mimi had 'set a romantic atmosphere' in the dining room and prepped TK for an hour on what to say. Tai…well, he had the key to the house, so that was why he was there. Oh, and he had made sure that everyone was out of the way so that when Kari arrived, she only thought Tai was there and that TK was just having a friendly dinner with him.

Tai, now that he thought about it, had to agree with Matt's earlier statement about them leaving. Having the four of them in the same room was beyond awkward. Sora kept wondering if Matt knew about her and Tai, Mimi kept wondering how close Sora and Tai were and Matt looked like he was considering jumping out the window.

Tai sighed, trying to find something to break the tension when Sora whispered excitedly, "Look! I think he's doing it!"

Everyone snuck over to the door and watched.

"Er, Kari?" The tall blonde asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see, we've known each other for a while. And during this time, I've come to see that there is no one as kind or smart or as beautiful as you. Kari, I want to tell you that, that…" TK trailed off as he looked down at the table, flushing. He couldn't see Kari's face of horror. "I like y-"

TK was cut off by a crashing as Kari 'accidentally' knocked a bowl the ground. TK started helping her clean up as Tai walked out of his room, motioning for the others to stay hidden.

"What happened?" Tai asked, pretending he hadn't seen what had been going on.

"I accidentally broke the bowl," Kari said.

"Its fine, Mom won't care," Tai assured her. He looked at TK and said, "You got some of the sauce on you. Go to the bathroom and try rinsing it out while Kari and me clean up."

TK nodded and headed to the bathroom. Tai finished picking up the shattered pieces and dragged Kari into the kitchen with him, where the others couldn't hear them.

"What is wrong with you?" Tai hissed.

"He was going to say he likes me!" Kari exclaimed.

"So?"

"So? I don't like him like that!"

"Kari, stop trying to fool yourself. You can tell me that you like Ken or that you and TK are just friends, but I know that you are lying. You won't admit it, but I hear the debate always going in your head. You like him, but you are scared."

Kari didn't try to deny it. Her face looked worried. "Tai, TK is my best friend. What if I go out with him, and then we break up? I could not live with myself if weren't friends after that. I don't want to take that risk."

Tai hugged his sister, patting her on the head. "Silly Kari. TK wouldn't hate you, ever. And what about Matt and Sora? They broke up, but they are still friends."

Kari nodded, thinking that over.

"And, I have it on good knowledge that women are always looking to fall in love," Tai added, as Kari grinned at him. "So, why don't you give that a try?"

Kari smiled.

_Thank you, Tai. I'll trust TK and I won't be afraid anymore._

Kari walked back out to the dining room, to the thing she wanted most- TK.

* * *

"So what did you say to Kari back in the kitchen yesterday?" Sora asked as she and Tai walked down a path to the mall. 

"Just told her to trust TK. She was worried that when they broke up that they wouldn't be friends anymore. I pointed out that you and Matt still get along."

"You are such a good brother," Sora said, smiling brightly at Tai.

_Matt is so kind to me still. That is just the kind of guy he is though. He acts reserved, but he cares deeply for those around him._

Sora stared off into space as Tai tried to ignore her thoughts. As they entered the mall, Sora suddenly tugged on his arm and dragged him into a big crowd gathered around a stage.

"What is this?" Tai asked a girl around his age who was next to him.

"It's a contest being sponsored by the mall! It's a trivia type game, I think. Guys go up and are asked questions, and the winner gets a prize!" The girl explained to Tai and Sora, while her friends around her nodded in agreement, obviously excited.

"Tai, you should do it," Sora insisted.

"Me? I'm not Izzy or Ken, Sora. I'm not good at this "infinite knowledge stored in my brain" thing," Tai replied, looking skeptically at the stage.

"Oh, come on! For me?" Sora asked.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tai was registered and sitting at a table with five other men, a big red button in front of him. Two of the men looked scholarly and preppy, another two looked like they could bench press Tai's car, and the one last looked rather nervous, and kept glancing at a formidable looking woman in the crowd who also looked like she could bench press his car. 

'I can't do this!' Tai thought, panicking. 'Those smart guys will know the intellectual questions, those monsters will know all of those sports and car statistics and that guy is running on pure fear and adrenaline not to get beat up by his girlfriend. But I guess I try my hardest, for Sora.'

"All right gentleman, are you ready? We wanted to make this challenging, so our questions aren't going to be about books, politics or sports, but something men are truly clueless about- WOMEN!"

The crowd laughed, and Tai sat up a little straighter.

"Okay, question #1: What is the number one reason women call in sick to work?"

Tai hit his buzzer.

"Yes?"

"According to them, 'these god awful cramps;"

The host laughed. "Close enough. Menstrual cramps are the answer."

"Question #2: According to a February survey, what is the number one conversation topic in women's bathrooms?"

Tai hit his buzzer again, and all the men at the table looked at him, amazed.

"Work related gossip."

"Correct again."

Tai sat back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"I can't believe you got every single question right!" Sora exclaimed, hugging Tai after it was over. 

"Well, you know, I was lucky," Tai said, flushing a little.

"Don't be so modest, Tai! You are one sensitive guy. That's why we hang out," came a voice from behind him. Tai turned to see Davis there, with his arm around…Violet?

"Oh, hi Davis! I didn't know you two were dating!" Sora greeted.

"Violet appreciates sweet guys like me and Tai. It was only natural for us to get together."

Violet smiled up at him and nodded. "I was so grateful to Tai for sticking up for me, and Davis always idolized Tai, so I figured they were alike, and I was right," She smiled and hugged Davis' arm to her. "My prince charming!"

Tai pulled Davis to the side as Sora and Violet started talking.

"What is going on?" Tai hissed, confused.

"Tai, I did what you told me to. I tried seeing life like a chick- I mean woman's- point of view, and things were a lot clearer. And it led me to Violet, who adores me like Kari never did! Thank you, Tai!" Davis exclaimed, clapping Tai on the shoulder.

"No…problem?" Tai responded, still a little freaked out by the new Davis.

"Well, we got to go now. Talk to you guys later!" Davis said, pulling Violet into the crowd with him. He walked a ways away and then turned to Tai again. "AND POWER TO THE FEMININE SIDE!" he yelled across the busy mall.

"Yeah," Tai responded, sweat-dropping.

"You know Tai, Davis is right. I like this new, sensitive you," Sora said, linking her arm with his as they started walking through the mall again.

Tai slipped his prize, a gift card, into his pocket and then grinned at Sora. "I like it too. I have a feeling it won't be going away for a long time, either."

Two days later Tai would look back at that conversation and realize how wrong he was.

* * *

AN- Okay, so a little longer than usual. Sorry that the Michi out weighed the Taiora in this chapter, I just needed that realization to happen, and it ended up taking a long time. I'm sorry if I didn't use your suggestions, they were all great! I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter as Tai breaks the curse (you guys are going to hate me, I just know it…) 

And if any of you were wondering, the bunny hoodie came from the idea of the bunny hood from the legend of Zelda :)

Keep reading and reviewing! You guys are great!

Vigatus- I guess he could turn pro after college is he wanted to still, but the important thing was that he didn't want that right now. I'm biased, because I'm in college myself, but it is an experience unlike any other. Thanks for the suggestion. Yeah, Tai doesn't seem to mind the powers so much anymore, does he? But all good things must come to an end…

Digilover- 1) Check, sort of 2) Check, sort of 3) Sorry. But it's funny you mention a situation like that... since it happens later in the story with different people.

miss.tohru- Favorites? AWWWW! Thank you!

Mrs.Ishida-to-you- Do rent it. Parts of it are hilarious! Thanks for reviewing!

BrnttsDoItBest- Hook ups. Right. They are coming, really. There are some in this chapter! Although, the secondary characters are the ones hooking up…

fanfic maniac- Updated:)

laughingcow- Maybe...

Sevetenks the Ultimate F- Woot! Maybe...

ghiki-j- Hey! Tai thinks. Sometimes. Thanks for your review!

SoratoFan- I'll try not to let you down ;)

Emerald-eclipse- Thanks for the review and suggestion!

Luinas- I'm glad this makes you laugh. I have a great time writing it. Thanks for the review!

KAI- Check, sort of

Psyclone- Thanks, and I did! ;)

The true Tai Kamiya- Thanks for the suggestion and the review!


	11. Chapter 5: Fall In Love

**Luinas- **I'm glad that you like the story, and I'm especially glad to hear that you won't be attacking me if by chance things don't turn into a Taiora. I love open minded people! I agree that it's great that a guy is finding out that there is a lot more to women than fashion and gossip. Too bad he is fictional…

**Mrs.Ishida-to-you**- Again, thank you for being open minded! I'm so glad you liked the movie. I've inadvertently turned into a promotional tool for the movie studio… Anyway, thanks for the comment!

**AddictiveJon**- You hate me? That's…nice to know. I don't think anyone else will get the curse, sorry. And good job on the evil laugh. I usually just give a 'heheh" or a 'haha' but that 'Muhauahuauha' is really powerful…

**star** – Another one who wouldn't hate me! I love you people! Thanks for the comment!

**J**- Heheh, I loved the bunny hoodie, but I could never find a place to put it in, but I finally did! Thanks for the review!

**digilover** - Aww! I made you feel special! Now I feel special! Hugs to everyone! … the takari will be staying (aren't they so cute?) and thanks a bunch for the review!

**ghikiJ**- Thanks for reviewing! Yep, the requirements will be complete. Poor Tai.

**BrnttsDoItBest**- Yes, we will see… Muhauahuauha! (sorry, just trying out the whole evil laugh thing…) :) Thanks for commenting!

**SoratoFan**- Thanccs fasho! Right back at ya…

**Vigatus**- The missed work question was real, I remember reading it somewhere before. The bathroom one was complete bullhookie. Or is it? I don't know. When I go into the bathroom, I'm usually talking about whatever I was talking about before I went in. Which is usually about school/work, so I figured that was what the answer would be…Thanks for reviewing again! I always look forward to yours!

_**AN-**_ I felt like putting the response to the reviews at the top this time. I just enjoy doing it so much! See, sometimes I don't feel like doing homework, and I am having writer's block, so I answer the reviews, and I'm inspired again! (to write, not to do the homework…)

And now the chapter we have all been…dreading? Man, I am going to miss my sweet, sensitive Taichi… Actually, I won't, because he has changed and will still be that way without the curse. He's just going to face some challenges without being able to hear thoughts…which will probably be more entertaining than if he did have the powers. Oh, and incase you were wondering about the quality of this chapter, I almost peed my pants laughing while writing this. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 5- Fall In Love**_

"The narratives should be about you, but with a fictional twist. Imagine that you have a million dollars, or that you live somewhere you've always wanted to. You could even give yourself superpowers, like many students have done in the past," the teacher paused as the students chattered excitedly. "Just remember, the story must have a point, one that tells about an important moment or realization in your life. The papers are due in two days, and no extensions!"

The bell wrung and students packed up their English books in their bags. Tai did the same, and gave a friendly wave to his English professor as he left. Like his classmates, he was wondering about what he could do for his paper as he walked down the hall. In fact, Tai was just another normal person. Well, almost.

_I want to go check out that new video store after school._

_Matako is being so bratty today!_

_Oh, man. My feet are killing me after wearing those high heels last night_.

He was as normal as a kid could be if he were able to hear women's thoughts. But this didn't bother Tai anymore. After weeks with this gift, he had adapted and enjoyed this insight into girl's thoughts. Yep, Tai was truly problem free. Well, almost

"Hi Tai!" Mimi and Sora exclaimed in unison as Tai joined his group of friends.

Oh, yeah. One problem. He was liked two girls, who happened to be his close friends. And they both liked him back. Or so Tai believed. And to make matters worse, he had the sneaking suspicion that both girls harbored feelings for a certain blonde headed guitarist, who happened to be Tai's best friend.

Tai stopped and waved at them, slightly uncomfortable. The girls looked the same, nervously glancing at the other as they realized they had both greeted Tai in the same way. Matt looked the most uncomfortable of all them, not knowing the horribly confusing relationship twists even existed, but suspecting something was wrong on his own.

"Are you guys alright?" Izzy asked, surveying his oldest friends with concern.

"Yeah. You guys have been kind of distant lately," Yolie added.

"Our friends are right! Especially the sweet blossommon, Yolie!"

Every one turned to see Davis standing there, and instantly the same look of shock appeared on all of their faces. Around his neck was a wreath of flowers and he wore a plain white shirt, loose khaki pants and a pair of plain leather sandals. Instead of his usual goggles, he had tied on his head a bandana with a peace sign stitched on the front.

"What the…" Everyone stuttered in shock.

Davis walked up and put his arms around Sora and Mimi. Tai would have been included, but he side stepped Davis' reach. Matt looked like he would chop off Davis' arm if it came within three feet of him, which was what probably stopped him from including Matt.

"My friends, we don't need all of these bad feelings being thrown around, we need more love!"

"No, I think that is the problem…," Mimi whispered under her breath.

"Davis," Matt started, sounding annoyed. His lifted Davis' arm off of Sora and pulled her out of his reach while at the same time Mimi quickly darted forward and stood away from him. "What is wrong with you?"

Davis turned to his group of friends and opened his arms wide, as if embracing them all.

"My friends, I have seen the light! We need to embrace emotion and sincerity, so that we can all be free from hate and secrets!"

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tai!"

Everyone turned to Tai.

"What? No! You're not pinning this on me! I didn't tell you to become a peace loving flower child! I told you to be nice to girls!" Tai exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense.

Everyone turned back to Davis.

"Yeah, and listening to girls taught me to be more sensitive, and now I realize that all we do is play on each others' emotions. THIS MUST STOP!" Davis shouted, punching his fist into the air.

"Mentally unstable…" TK mumbled, shaking his head.

"So just remember that, my friends! POWER TO THE FEMININE SIDE!" Davis shouted once more and ran down the hall, stopping to hug random people as he went.

Violet, who was standing behind Davis during the whole speech, smiled hesitantly. "I'm working on getting him to a balance between his original self and this new hippie faze. He'll be normal…soon?" she stated, not sounding too sure herself.

"Good luck!" Kari called as Violet left after Davis.

"Did he call me 'blossommon'?" Yolie asked, making a face.

The group started talking amongst themselves, and Tai took this opportunity to slip away. Despite his unusual manner, Davis had had a point. Tai had to pick a girl, soon. He couldn't let this tension affect the group.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to make his choice.

* * *

Tai sat rubbed his eyes as he got up from his desk. He stuffed his notebook with his partially finished story into his bag and then wandered out into his living room. His father sat in a chair reading the newspaper. Kari and Tai's mom were out shopping. Debating for a second, Tai decided to sit down on the couch and get his father's attention.

"Dad?"

He lowered his paper. "Yep? What is it, champ?"

"I need some…" Tai cringed at the thought that he has asking his dad this, but continued, "relationship advice."

"Er, this isn't the birds and bees talk, is it?" he asked nervously.

"NO!" Tai exclaimed, flushing.

"Oh, good. No parent wants to give that talk. So what IS the problem, tiger?"

"I like two girls, and I don't want to hurt either of them, and I don't know how to choose…"

His dad chuckled and patted Tai on the shoulder. "Ah, my little ace is quite the 'playa', aren't you?"

Tai groaned and made to get up, realizing that this was obviously the wrong person to ask.

"Wait a second now!" His dad exclaimed, motioning for Tai to sit back down. Once Tai, hesitantly, returned to his seat, his dad continued. "Now, I think I have just the story for you. I was out at a business dinner last week, and it was time to order dessert.

"Now, I had wanted strawberry cheesecake for a month. There was no doubt in my mind when I walked into the restaurant that I wanted that as my desert. But, the woman at the table next to me had gotten her dessert while I was on my salad. It was mint chocolate cake. I thought, 'Well, that is nice, but I still want my strawberry cheesecake'. But then I kept seeing her eat it out of the corner of my eye as I ate my main course. I started to realize how appetizing that cake looked. I mean, I had seen this cake several times in the past, but never tried it. Suddenly, I was a little jealous that the woman had the cake. I was going to order it, but then I realized that I still wanted the strawberry cheesecake. I'd been wanting it for so long, that I couldn't change my mind. But then, I wanted to try the mint chocolate cake, because what if it turned out really good?"

Tai's dad trailed off, staring off into space. Tai looked at him expectantly. When he didn't continue, Tai cleared his throat.

"Dad?"

"What is it, buddy?"

Tai's eye twitched in irritation. "What did you do?"

"Oh, that. Well, sport, I just ordered them both and had a really good time."

Tai sat there with his mouth agape, staring at his dad incredulously. His suddenly stood up, fist clenched at his side. "DAD! That is the worst advice you have ever given me! I cannot date both of them at once! That is horrible!"

Tai's dad looked shocked. "How did you get that out of the story?"

"What?"

"All I was saying was that you should think it over while eating some dessert. That cheesecake and cake were really good. I thought you might like some while you figure out your predicament."

Tai stood incredulous again. His dad still looked confused as to why Tai was angry, so Tai just sighed and said, "Thanks, dad."

"No problemo, junior. Just trying to prove that your old man is "down wit it" and such," he said as he lifted his paper again.

'Why did mom marry him?' Tai asked himself as he walked into his room, wondering if Davis and his dad were going down hill, if everyone one else, including himself, were going down with them as well.

* * *

_God, what is that smell?_

_Is Taichi on drugs?_

_He looks like a car hit him…_

Tai pushed the thoughts out of his head as he stumbled to his next class. He hadn't slept at all last night. He kept debating, "Sora, or Mimi?" back in forth in his mind till he thought that it would explode. He was mentally drained, but still had to keep thinking in his classes, and had to keep on his toes to avoid the two girls in the hallways. He had been dangerously close to walking into Mimi earlier, but had avoided it. The day was almost over, and then he would have tonight to think it over again.

Tai reached his Chemistry class and sunk into his chair gratefully. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He heard someone take the seat next to him, but didn't think anymore of it. Until…

_Oh, he looks so tired. I wonder why he didn't get any sleep?_

Tai's head snapped up as he looked at a startled Sora. Of course. Sora was in his Chemistry class. Tai mentally slapped himself.

"Hi Tai. Are you okay?" Sora asked, putting her hand on his arm in concern.

"Yeah," Tai sighed. He smiled at her, figuring that being distant to her wasn't going to help anything right now and asked, "How are you?"

Sora smiled back. "Oh, I'm good. Are you coming to the open mike and karaoke night at that coffee shop on 44th tonight?"

"What?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Our, er, 'flower child' Davis would like us all to come listen to his poetry tonight. He promised that it would be delightful."

"I don't know. I have a lot of work to do…"

"Oh, come on, Tai. For me?" Sora asked hopefully.

* * *

'Pretty girls should not be allowed to talk to sleep deprived men,' Tai decided as he sat at a booth at the coffee shop later that night. Most of the group was gathered, laughing and talking. It was especially fun when Davis had read his poetry. Try as they might, they couldn't suppress their laughter. Now some guy was singing karaoke, not too badly either. Tai was drifting off to sleep when two boys walked up to their table.

"Hi Mimi. Hi Sora," Said a boy Tai blurrily realized was Kyo. Next to him was another boy from his grade, Mirku. "Do you girls wanna go dance?"

Sora looked surprised, while Mimi smiled brightly. "I've been trying to get someone to dance with me all night! Sure!"

Mimi stood up, and looked at Sora expectantly.

_Help a girl out, Sora…_Mimi mentally pleaded.

Sora smiled and hopped up as well. "Okay!"

The girls followed the boys into the crowd of people dancing and cheering for the singer. Matt looked at Tai. "Who are they?" he asked in a slightly jealous tone.

Tai blinked. "Kyo and Mirku? Just two guys in our grade. They… they…" Tai trailed off, realizing that he had used their names together before, but not able to put his finger on it.

Joe smiled at the two. "Come on, don't you remember them?"

Tai and Matt both looked at him, confused. "Kyo and Mirku? Two guys? Gym class? Fight?" Joe said, trying to jog their memory. The two, however, just blinked back blankly. Joe sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Kyo and Mirku are the two guys who fought in gym class a year ago over who got to ask Mimi out, remember?"

Their faces light up in recognition, and then they scowled simultaneously.

"Why did you let them go off with two pervs like them!" Matt yelled.

"Joe, you are supposed to be the responsible one!" Tai joined in, newly invigorated.

Joe scowled at both of them. "And may I ask why you two care who asks our two friends to dance?"

The rest of the group looked at the two boys with interest. Matt mumbled something that sounded like "Responsibility? Responsible for giving us hell…" and walked away with out another word. Tai, too tired to face down his friends, followed Matt's example.

He stumbled over to the stage, but remained removed from the dancing. Suddenly, Davis popped up at his side.

"Hey! Are you going to sing?" he asked, flipping through the list of songs in front of Tai.

"I'm not good," Tai said outright.

"Ah, don't let that stop you! I didn't think I could write poetry, but everyone loved it!" Davis gushed, and Tai rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna sing a love song to Violet, for being so good to me…"

"I'm starting to think relationships are overrated. Is it really worth it, in the end?" Tai asked more to himself than Davis, but Davis still looked appalled. "You know, I think this song is perfect," Tai said, pointing to a song.

"Okay then! You're up!" A man, the DJ presumably, pulled Tai up the steps and had him stand in front of the microphone. The lights were bright, but Tai could still see the audience. His friends at the booth had surprise and humor written across their features. Matt looked apprehensive, probably because he had heard Tai sing before, and it wasn't pretty.

Tai wouldn't have done it under normal circumstances, but he was so tired, and so confused, and Davis was acting like a hippie and his dad was clueless and Matt was such a good friend, but Sora was so loving and pretty and Mimi was so cheerful and perceptive and…

Words popped up on the screen, and Tai started.

"You love her  
But she loves him  
And he loves somebody else  
You just can't win   
And so it goes  
Till the day you die  
This thing they call love  
It's gonna make you cry  
I've had the blues  
The reds and the pinks  
One thing for sure"

Tai dropped to his knees and belted out the chorus.

"(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah"

The music cut off and the crowd was completely silent. Then, suddenly, a huge cheer erupted from the crowd. Tai barely noticed. He felt himself being lifted under his arms and helped off the stage.

"God, he's heavy!" TK sighed.

_Time to get you home, brother._

'Good sister…' Tai thought blurrily as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, and some coffee, Tai was reading on his bed. He was skimming the fifth chapter in "What Women Want". He was tired, but he needed to figure out how to choose. It was driving him insane.

He sighed in frustration at the chapter and turned the page as his mother walked in.

"Hi honey. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Your father told me about how you came to him for advice earlier. I thought that maybe you would want a different perspective."

_That crazy, wonderful man…Horrible with advice, but still good at heart._

Tai smiled at his mom. "Really? That would be great. This book isn't getting me anywhere."

_Oh, my!_

His mother fondly picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "You have been reading this?"

'More like living it…' he thought but replied out loud "Yeah."

She smiled brightly at him. "Taichi! I am so happy and proud! Did you know I helped write this?"

Tai sat up, stunned. "Really?"

"Yes! My Aunt Kala and my mother wrote the first two chapters. Then my cousin Mie, your Aunt Hinta and me wrote the last three. My chapter was the last one, 'Fall in Love'" She said, tracing the title with her finger.

"So you know about falling in love, then?" Tai said excitedly.

His mom looked distracted for a moment. "Do you think you are in love with these girls?"

Tai shook his head quickly. "I know love is something very serious. I don't think that I could fall in love with one of them until dating them for at least a while."

She nodded approvingly and then said, "Well, I thought I knew about love. I met your father, and fell deeply in love with him. I thought that was all that was important, finding a man to spend your life with. I thought that I had everything. But then things changed…"

"What? Did someone come in between you two?"

"No, something brought us together. You!"

Tai looked confused.

"Tai, when you were born, I realized something very important. It isn't falling in love that made my life great. It was love in general, love given and love received. It could come from a lover, a friend, or from family. I think that is really what women want, what humans really want. To be loved by someone, anyone. That is what I really meant when I wrote that chapter."

She kissed Tai on the forehead.

_And god knows I love you, my son…_

Suddenly, the book under his hands flashed gold then faded. Tai's mom looked confused.

"What was that?"

"I dunno. Maybe Kari was taking pictures in the other room again…" Tai suddenly realized what it probably was. Flipping the cover open, Tai looked at the index to find that the last chapter wasn't glowing anymore.

He dropped the book and ran into the other room. Kari turned to him as he rushed at her.

"What's wrong?"

"THINK SOMETHING!"

_Are you nuts?_

Tai sighed in relief. It hadn't finished the curse. But what was wrong?

"Tai? Are you alright?" Tai's mother walked out of his room, book in hand. Her foot accidentally hit Miko, however, and the book went flying out of her hands. Tai watched it in slow motion, his arms frozen at his side, as the book careened into his face.

It knocked him off his feet. Kari and his mom rushed over to him, helping him sit up. Tai held the book in his lap, gripped tight as holding it would keep his gift with him.

"Is this really the end?"

Tai looked from Kari to his mom, as they came in and out of focus. His mom took the book from him and flipped to the back.

"No, it isn't. See, there. The afterword hasn't been written yet." Tai's mom answered, thinking he meant the book.

Tai simply nodded and passed out.

* * *

"I awoke in the morning, only to find that my fears were confirmed, that the spell had been broken and I was back to normal. But something important didn't leave. The knowledge of who women were and what they were like were still with me. The curse that had become a blessing was gone, but the wonderful women I had come to understand were all the blessing I needed."

The class clapped enthusiastically as Tai finished his paper. The professor nodded approvingly at him. He was about to walk back to his desk, but a girl in the back raised her hand.

"Taichi, what about the two girls? Is that the end?"

Tai shook his head.

"No, it isn't. The afterword still needs to be written."

* * *

AN-Oooo! Tai broke the curse but didn't fall in love with either of the girls! Who's a tricky author?….I AM! I hope you liked it. Maybe I exaggerated a tiny bit at the beginning, cause I didn't quite laugh so hard as to pee my pants. But I did laugh writing it. I think this was one of my favorite chapters, just because of Tai's dad. Ah.

And normally I feel awkward about putting songs in stories, so that is why I only put part of the song in. Anyone who is interested in it, it is called "Love Stinks" by the J. Geils Band. I just thought that the lyrics fit.

And I'm thinking that by the end of the next chapter, you will know who Tai picks! Then only two more chapters after that (sadness!) Next chapter I'll post some ideas I have for my next fic, or maybe two new ones? I don't know. I hope you liked this chapter, and just to be nice to all of you great people who review, here's a little snippet of the next chapter:

_"Get the hell away from her!" Matt snarled in a dangerous voice._

_She looked at Matt, stunned, as Tai slowly took his arm away from her body._

_'This seemed like a much better idea in my head…' Tai thought, and then focused on what was happening as Matt's fist slammed into his face._

(Muahauhauhah! Go evil laugh!)


	12. Meant to Be

**BrnttsDoItBest-** Aww! Someone else who likes the violence. I always liked it when Tai and Matt fought, just cause it was funny. Wow, know there is a statement that proves I'm desensitized to violence... Anyway, good guess on why ;)

**Psyclone**- Thanks! I was thinking about doing it two ways, so that everyone can be happy. We'll see.

**ghikiJ**- Yep, but the fight is really short. Yeah, I am sneaky, but I don't know about brilliant. Tai will have problems this chapter, he'll definitely be missing his powers.

**KoumiLoccness**- You know what? Izzy does rhyme with Bizzy! And for those who don't know, Bizzy has several meanings, including a marijuana cigar, the name of a member of Bone Thugs N Harmony, and leaving some place. Also, Izzy rhymes with Hizzy, which means your house or place of residence. Shizzy is another word that can rhyme, which means sure. With all of the being said, my new favorite sentence is now "Izzy is going to bizzy out of his hizzy to go hang with Bizzy and smoke some bizzy, fo shizzy."

**Sweetyakane**- Yeah, I like hippie Davis too. I hope I didn't take too long updating! (PS- You're not weird, trust me. You aren't the one who just dissected current slang in a response to the review above.)

**Digilover**- Hehe! I'm glad that people like Davis! I hope you like this chapter!

**AddictiveJon**- Thank you! I try to be evil and great on a daily basis.

**Vigatus**- Thanks for reviewing!

**Kari-HP**- Go violence! Too bad it is really short. Thanks!

**Star**- Hope I don't disappoint!

**Kaye**- Yeah, I like the dad scene too. I hope you like this chapter!

**Luinas**- AWWWWWW! You are so sweet! I'm glad to know that you like the story so much! Enjoy!

**Lord of swords and waffles**- First off, I must say that your name kicks butt. That said, I'm so happy that you reviewed! I'm actually very happy that you like both couples, cause that means you won't be disappointed which ever way it goes. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Torri-Chiobie**- Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you keep reading.

**Nickygirl**- Ah, sorry if it wasn't really clear. His mom told him that the chapter was named wrong; Women didn't really just want to fall in love, they wanted to be loved and love others. And, since Tai is loved by his family and friends, the curse was broke. Hope it's clearer now.

**Mrs.Ishida-to-you**- Sorry, I'm just a confusing person. Thanks for reviewing!

_**AN- **_Thanks to all of the reviewers again! I'm sorry the responses are short, but I wanted to get you to the story faster :) But I really had fun with the response to KoumiLoccness. Ah.

Sorry it took so long to update, I have had major writer's block. Blah. Well, I hope that you like this chapter, because I know that you guys have been waiting a long time for it! _(hides under desk)_ please don't hurt me…please don't hurt me…. ENJOY!

**_Meant to Be_**

When Tai woke up that morning, he had no idea how it would end. He just knew that today, it HAD to end. "It" being this the relationship problems with Sora and Mimi.

And how he wished he still had his powers. It had only been three days without them, but Tai realized how much he had come to depend on it. Now, he could only look at the girls' faces and guess what was going inside their minds. It was driving him even crazier than the curse had at first.

After waking up that morning, and coming to all of these conclusions, Tai headed down to a park near his home, hoping that practicing soccer would help him clear his mind. It was helping, a little, or at least did until the present when Tai stopped, noticing another person nearby.

Tai picked up his ball and walked over to a bench where Davis sat, looking slightly gloomy. Tai noticed that he was wearing his normal clothes again, except for the leather sandals.

"Violet said they looked good," Davis explained when he saw where Tai was looking. Tai nodded in agreement and sat down next to him. They sat that way for a while until Davis spoke again. "They didn't really like the poetry."

"Yeah," Tai agreed.

"Or the hippie act."

"Yeah."

"And I called Yolie 'blossommon'," Davis said shamefully, burying his face in his hands. "Don't get me wrong, I don't get annoyed by her because she's a girl, just because she is herself."

"Oh, well, that's nice," Tai said, rolling his eyes.

"No, don't you see? At first I under appreciated girls, then I over appreciated them. I've decided that I was wrong both times, and that we are all equal. So I think Yolie can be annoying just because that's who she is, not because she is a girl."

Tai looked at his friend, considering him for a moment. It seemed that the curse had helped more than just Tai. Tai patted him on the back and gave him a smile. "It's weird, realizing all of this all of a sudden, isn't it? It makes me feel so grown up, like I've matured in such a short time."

Davis smiled back and nodded. He looked down at his feet and his smiled widened and he blushed slightly. "Having Violet helped a lot," he said. Noticing Tai stiffen, Davis looked hesitant, but said, "Have you picked yet?"

Tai's eyes widened. He had always figured that no one else knew about his dilemma. Tai shook his head, silently answering Davis' question.

Davis stood up, about to leave. He hesitated, however, and turned back to Tai. "I'm not one to give advice, but I think you already know. If you really step back, Tai, you'll see that there is only one girl for you. I can see it every time you look at her, I just hope you can see it too."

Davis started walking away, but Tai called after him, slightly desperate.

"Can you tell me who it is, then?"

Davis shook his head as he continued walking.

Well, at least he tried.

* * *

"Tachikawa residence, Mimi speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi, Mimi. It's Tai."

"Oh, it's you," She said in a relieved tone. He heard rustling in the background and some yelling in another room.

"Things okay over there?"

Mimi sighed. "Yeah, just hectic. Can I call you later?"

Tai hurried on, "I just wanted to ask if we could meet up later tonight."

There was a pause, as he heard Mimi sit on what sounded like her bed. "Not tonight, Taichi."

He couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded really tired. He frowned, but asked, "How about tomorrow, then? Around one at the park by your apartment?"

"Tai…" Mimi started, sounding hesitant

"Please?" He said pleadingly, cutting her off.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sora. It's Tai."

"Hi! How's it going?"

"Good. Hey, do you have plans tonight?"

"No, not really. Do you wanna do something?"

"Yeah, meet me at the park at 4:00, you know, the one where we played soccer as kids."

"Okay, meet you there."

* * *

"You picked!" Kari shrieked as Tai hung up the phone.

"What?" Tai said, covering his ears and wincing.

"You picked, and you are going to tell them, right?"

Tai sweat dropped and scratched his head. "Well, actually, I just called them so I would be forced to make a decision. I haven't actually made it yet, though."

Kari looked at him in disbelief. Tai groaned and fell backwards onto his mattress, covering his face with his pillow. "Davis says I already know, or at least he can tell, but he won't tell me!"

Tai felt Kari sit next to him.

"Tai," she started, "I've been thinking. None of us can tell you who to pick, but I think I know a way for you to help yourself. You remember when you couldn't pick whether to go to college or start pro soccer right away?"

"Er, yeah…" Tai mumbled.

"Well, you said you envisioned what you wanted our lives to be like when we were older. I was thinking that maybe you should, you know, do that again."

Tai nodded under his pillow. He relaxed and let his mind slip into thoughts of the future. The happy faces of his friends came and went as he tried seeing them 10 years older. He let himself drift through his daydream when…

"Oh!" Tai gasped, sitting up so fast that his pillow flew across the room. It had hit him so suddenly, that he couldn't believe that it had taken this long.

Kari put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He looked at her with a confused face and mumbled, "How?"

"How can you just suddenly realize the person for you, just like that? It seems too easy, almost, right?" She asked, and Tai nodded. "The same thing happened with TK. I had been confused for so long, and then you said those words to me, and it was suddenly just so clear, so simple. But that didn't make it any less right. It was what I really wanted, what my heart wanted."

Tai stood up and started pacing the room, excitement building in him. Plans were forming in his head, bouncing all around. He stopped suddenly and turned to Kari.

"I need you to do me a very important favor."

* * *

Sora's reddish brown eyes light up in excitement as she looked that the picnic table. Tai stood next to it, smiling at Sora as she took in the dinner set out for them.

"Taichi! This is amazing!" Sora exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks. Kari did all of it, really. Everyone knows that I can't cook." Tai said.

Sora smiled and sat down and Tai followed suit. They ate and talked happily about school and graduation in the spring. When they finished, Tai cleared the table and the two of them sat on top of it, watching people walk through the park in front of them.

"I hear that it's supposed to rain later. I had to help Mama put up our store awning earlier so that our outside display wouldn't get wet." Sora said, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear and looking at the sky, which was still partly sunny.

Tai nodded, looking up too. He looked at Sora and then away, smoothing out his blue dress shirt he was wearing. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at him, and he noticed how beautiful she looked at that moment, sun hitting her orange hair, red eyes and yellow sweater. She could rival the most beautiful sunset or brilliant flame.

"I need to tell you something really important."

* * *

"Why are you all here?" Matt asked, looking at the group of digidestined in his living room, lounging and eating food while talking amongst themselves.

"Matt, they are our friends. I invited them over," TK said, exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah. So where are Tai, Mimi and Sora then?" Matt asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a pop.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Mimi is…out," Yolie answered evasively.

"Out? Okay…" Matt said, looking suspicious. "Where is Tai and Sora then?"

Kari stiffened. TK looked uncomfortable, looking from his brother to his girlfriend. "Matt, we didn't want to be the ones to tell you, but…"

* * *

Sora smiled happily at Tai, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes. He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. She pressed her lips back against his firmly, yet gently. It only lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart. She gave him a content smile, which he returned, until a strangled sound broke through calm. They both turned, to see Matt standing a few yards away from them, enraged.

"Get the hell away from her!" Matt snarled in a dangerous voice.

She looked at Matt, stunned, as Tai slowly took his arm away from her body.

'This seemed like a much better idea in my head…' Tai thought, and then focused on what was happening as Matt's fist slammed into his face.

Tai flew backwards off the picnic table and landed on the grass. Tai stood up and tried to sidestep Matt's tackle aimed at him, but was too slow. Both boys went crashing to the ground again, their grunts from the impact with the earth mixed with screaming from Sora, who was still on the picnic table. Matt was on top of Tai quickly, pinning him down and ready to pull another punch, when she yelled-

"Yamato! Stop!"

He hesitated, but didn't turn to look at his ex-girlfriend. He instead glowered at Tai, hurt evident in his eyes, and a whole lot of anger there as well. Tai should have been scared, or at least preparing to fight back, but instead he gave Matt a calm, but disappointed gaze.

"It's about time," Tai scolded.

"What?" Matt said, looking thrown off.

Tai rolled his eyes and tried to look bored...well, as bored as one can look when about to have the crap beat out of them. "It took you long enough. If I knew that my best friend was moving in on the girl I was still in love with, I would have come running as fast as I could."

Matt moved off of Tai and stood up. Tai pulled himself off the ground, wincing as his back protested.

"How did you know that I would find out? You didn't tell me, TK did…"

"Actually, Kari's boyfriend told you. She was doing a favor for me. I was starting to think that she messed it up when you didn't show up earlier."

"But why would you want to bring me here?"

Matt's line of questioning was broken off when Sora seemed to come to herself again. She stood up and stomped over to Matt, finger pointing at him violently.

"Yamato Ishida! What right do you have to come here? And to fight with a friend! Why did you come here?" She asked, confusion and anger present in her voice.

Matt looked at his shoes, not meeting Sora's eyes.

Sora sighed and walked up to Tai and brushed off his back. "Look at what you did to him, Matt. You got his good clothes all dirty. All for something he didn't do…"

"No," Tai broke in, looking ashamed, "I did deserve it. I was trying to win you over, and I took you out on dates, all without telling Matt or asking his permission. I deserved something."

Sora shook her head. "But Tai, why would you have to ask or tell him, even after we broke up?"

Tai grabbed Sora's hand in his and reached for Matt's too. "Because I knew he still loved you." And with that, he put their hands in each others. Matt blushed and looked uncomfortable, and tried to break the hold, but Tai was still holding their hands together.

"Tai…" Matt trailed off in an indistinguishable voice.

"Oh, stop being stupid. I was there when you told me that you weren't ready for her to date again, and that you still had feelings for her. I saw that. And you," He said, turning to a startled Sora, "I know that you still like him too. How you always are thinking about him, and how you still admire him even though you guys split up. And I bet you guys can't even remember what you broke up over."

Matt and Sora looked at each other, and when Tai released their wrists, they didn't pull their hands away from the other. They smiled at each other hopefully, but then Matt turned to Tai, a frown on his face.

"You still like Sora," He stated.

Tai shook his head.

"No, we're just friends."

"You were just kissing her!"

"A friendly kiss. I had just got done telling Sora that I thought that we weren't meant to date each other. She makes a much better soccer buddy and confidant than girlfriend. I always thought that we should date because of that, that and everyone thought that we would be so good together, that I just believed that. I finally realized that I don't like Sora like that, though."

Tai walked over to the picnic basket and pulled out a single plate with something already on it and handed it to Matt.

"Now I want to see you guys acting like your usually lovey-dovey selves on Monday. No excuses. Matt, here, enjoy your strawberry cheesecake."

Tai started walking away from the confused couple.

"Where are you going, Tai?" Sora called after him.

Tai turned and grinned. "To go get my mint chocolate cake."

* * *

Tai walked through town, glancing up worriedly at the sky every once in a while. He had remembered that he wouldn't get to see Mimi until tomorrow, and on top of that, the sky looked like it was going to dump rain on him any second.

Suddenly, Tai felt something rush by and fall into him, causing him to loose balance and fall over. Tai looked up to see a girl around seven with long blonde curly hair staring at him.

"How about an apology?" Tai asked as she just stood there.

She winked at him with her big blue eyes, then stuck her tongue out and ran away.

"What a brat! Could this get worse?"

The rain that had been threatening finally made good on its promise. Tai grunted as he got up and ran for cover under a small tree in front of a fancy looking restaurant. The tree wasn't protecting him very well, and he shivered in the fall air.

Suddenly, the rain stopped dripping on him as an umbrella covered him. Tai looked behind him to see a strange girl holding it over him.

"Tai? What are you doing out here?"

Tai jumped when he realized it was Mimi's voice, and when he looked closer, that it was Mimi herself. But he could understand why he didn't recognize her at first. Her natural wavy hair was straightened and pulled into an elegant pony tail. She was wearing a cream colored dress suit that Mimi would normally never wear, and sure enough, the boring shoes that he had picked out a week ago.

"Mimi, you look…" Tai trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it.

Mimi scoffed, and said in a disgusted voice, "Elegant? Like a preppy future trophy wife?"

"I was gonna say pretty, but whatever floats your boat."

Mimi shot him a skeptical look.

Tai shrugged at her. "It's not you, but I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear." Mimi blushed at this. Tai continued, "But I have to admit, those are the largest pearl earrings I've ever seen."

Mimi punched him lightly on the shoulder and smiled. "My father's choice. Don't they look horribly expensive?"

"Like you could feed another nation with the money from selling them."

Mimi laughed happily and shifted her grip on her umbrella. "So, how was your date with Sora?"

Tai stopped mid laugh and looked at her shocked. Of course, Mimi and Sora talked about almost everything; Sora must have told her earlier.

"No, its not like that. Sora and Matt are back together," Tai explained hurriedly.

Mimi looked pained and placed at hand on Tai's arm. "Oh, Tai. I'm so sorry. I know that you wanted it to work out this time and all…"

"Wait, no-" Tai started but was cut off by another voice called from the restaurant door behind them.

"Mimi? What are you doing out here? Taichi Kamiya? Is that you?"

Tai turned to see a guy his age standing there in a nice black suit and expensive tie.

"Oh, sorry. I'm coming right back in," Mimi answered. She turned back to Tai. "You remember Michael, right?"

* * *

AN- Duh-duh-duh! Why is Michael here? You'll just have to wait till next time! The next two chapters are going to be posted at the same time, so make sure you read both of them.

Now, I would like to apologize to all of you Taiora shippers. I think that they make a really good couple. I just wanted this story to go in a different direction. I do adore all of you, though, for all of the reviews and encouragement you've given me. Thank you so much!

As for my next stories, I've been thinking about several possibilities. There is one where Tai makes a wish (in anger) that they never went to the digital world and then, well, it comes true, and then Tai has to get everything back to normal, but the problem is that everyone is a lot different from Tai's version of them…Yeah, so there's that one. It would be a Taiora and Mimato. Then I was thinking of doing a sequel to What Women Want, but I don't know what the plot would be yet. But you know what would help? Just put in your review what couple you want in the next story (or two) and I'll work from there. It can be anyone, really.

Well, that's all for now. I hope not all of you are horribly disappointed. Thanks for reading!


	13. Right Girl, Wrong Time?

_**xInfernal**_- Might I say, uh, wow? I open my mail box and bam! All of these review notices are there. I liked reading them in order, trying to remember what happened in each chapter. It made my day. I hope you like the last two chapters!

_**Lord of swords and waffles**_- Yeah, I hate it when I split into my split personalities too... and as fun as being tortured sounds, lets not have it come to that, kay? Although it's not as bad as when people threaten to eat my cat. Anywho, thanks for the review!

_**Digilover**_- Yeah, sorry about taking so long last time. Writer's block and midterms. Yuck. Thanks for all of your suggestions!

_**Psyclone**_- Thanks for the comment, I sent you an email, I hope you got it.

**_fan patamon_**- Don't worry, the next one is gonna be Taiora.

_**AddictiveJon**_- You don't need to worry about Tai and his, um, virginity. I'm sure he appreciates the thought, though. ;)

_**BrnttsDoItBest**_- Thanks for commenting!

_**Sevetenks the Ultimate F**_- I am the queen of the evil twists. Thanks for reviewing!

_**goldfish demon**_- Thanks for all of the reviews on the different chapters. I hope you are enjoying the fic.

_**KoumiLoccness**_- is my savior. It keeps me up to date on all of my gangsta slang and what not :)

_**Fruitloop Trooper**_-Thanks for the feedback!

**_Ballet Kitty_**- Begging heard and considered. Don't worry :)

_**Miranda**_- Let me know if your assumption was right, I'm interested now!

_**Vigatus**_- Sorry, again.

_**Goggles**_- Hehe! I loved your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**AN**- _Ah! Congrats to all of you! You hit the 14 review level within the first 24 hours! Not that count them… or that I used my advanced mathematical skills to calculate that 14 reviews is the average number per chapter…nope.

Again, a big sorry to all of you Taiora fans. I feel bad for leading you on half way through the chapter and then letting you down. And now all of you Michi fans are worried about Michael. Only time will tell if your worries are justified (man, I'm a horrible person…Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah! See? I've been working on my evil laugh.)

I was going to be evil and hold off posting this chapter because I finished really fast, but I'm too excited, so you get it early. Just for you.

Well, lets get to the chapter, shall we?

_**Right Girl, Wrong Time?**_

"Yeah, I remember Michael," Tai answered, walking up to him and shaking his hand. Inside, Tai's mind wouldn't settle. What was Michael doing at a fancy restaurant with Mimi?

Mimi, as if sensing his confusion, told him, "As you know, Michael's dad is a famous actor. His mom works for a family company on her side of the family, a company that is a big client of my father's. Both families are here for a business dinner."

Tai felt himself relax, realizing that the two of them were not on some secret date.

"It is good to see you again! Mimi would always talk of you guys in New York, so I felt like I knew you before I met you! Would you like to eat dinner with us?" Michael asked.

Both Tai and Mimi made faces of mild horror.

"No, that's okay," They answered in unison.

"Oh, come now, it will be fun! I need to catch up on all that has been happening here. Our parents won't mind," Michael insisted, pulling Tai inside.

Mimi folded her umbrella and stepped inside after them. As they walked to the table, the host at a stand in the front frowned at Tai and his less than satisfactory attire. Tai tried brushing off some of the dirt from his khakis, but it didn't improve much.

Tai let his hand fall to his side again, when he felt something slide into it. He looked over to see Mimi holding his hand. She didn't look at him, but squeezed his hand in a gesture of good luck and released it as they reached their table.

Five faces looked up at him. Mimi's mother was smiling, although it was quickly being replaced by confusion. Next to her was Michael's father, looking cheerful. Next to him was the little girl who had run into him outside. She gave him an evil grin and stuck out her tongue.

To her right was a woman who was obviously Michael's mother. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and her diamond earrings and necklace looked at least five times as expensive as Mimi's earrings. She wore a silky blue dress that matched her eyes, which were currently appraising Tai icily. She was gorgeous, but the way she looked at him made Tai dislike her immediately.

Mimi's father was the last, and he did not look happy to see Tai there at all. Tai noticed that there were three chairs left at the table, one next to Mr. Tachikawa, the other next to Mrs. Tachikawa, and the last being in between the other two.

Michael, who had been explaining why he was there while he was looking at them, finished. Michael's mother smiled at him in a strangely serene way.

"Hello…Taichi. I assume you already know of my husband. I am Elle, and his is my daughter Anna. Please, sit."

Michael luckily took the seat next to Mr. Tachikawa, who Tai was sure he wanted to stay far away from. Mimi took the seat in the middle, leaving him to sit next to Mrs. Tachikawa, who was smiling brightly at him again.

Small talk was traded around the table, mostly between the adults. Tai found himself relaxing, glad that the elitist parents were ignoring him. Anna was busy shreading her napkin with her fork, so she was distracted for the time being. Suddenly, Michael's mother spoke in a tone that caught the whole table's attention.

"…And our wonderful Michael was accepted to all of the Ivy League schools! I went to Yale, but Michael keeps eyeing those Harvard brochures," She said, smiling at her son.

Michael laughed. "I have to keep my options open."

"Yeah, that's the spirit son! He was offered scholarships by a lot of them as well," his dad chimed in.

Mimi, who had been strangely quiet during the talking before, spoke up.

"Taichi was granted a full ride to Kyoto University for next fall," She said, voice proud.

"Oh yes! I heard that, Taichi! Everyone is just so impressed with how you played at the finals tournament. I was telling everyone about how my daughter was such good friends with a soccer star," Mimi's mom chirped happily.

"Oh? So it was athletically based?" Elle asked, sounding as if she thought that athletic scholarships were slightly disgusting.

Tai answered after making sure that he could answer in a calm tone. "Actually, it was academically based as well."

She nodded coolly at him, while Mr. Tachikawa shot him dirty looks. Mimi rolled her eyes quickly. Mr. Tachikawa focused on Mimi and his frown was replaced with a smile.

"We will have to start thinking about Mimi's university decisions soon," he said.

"Why, yes! My father told me that your scores on the SAT and ACT were outstanding, Mimi. I always knew you were an extremely clever girl," Michael's mom threw in.

Mimi blushed as Tai looked at her intensely. Why was Mimi taking tests used for American colleges?

"We've been looking at several culinary arts schools on the east coast," Mimi's mother explained. "She could be just right next to Michael!"

The parents beamed proudly at the two of them. Mimi looked down at the table, and Michael looked like he was oblivious to their gazes.

Tai looked down at the table as well, and didn't pay much attention to the rest of dinner. Mimi was planning on going to college in AMERICA. Four years of being separated from her. And from the sounds of it, Michael would be really close to her the whole time.

He had waited too long. Maybe if he told her sooner, she would have wanted to stay in Japan, with him. He couldn't look past his old vision of Sora, that expectation that he was supposed to be with her. And now, the girl he really liked was planning futures with someone else.

Once the bill was paid, the group exited the building. Tai thanked each of the parents and started to leave. Mimi ran up to him, though, making him pause.

"Are you okay? You seemed odd at dinner," she said, looking at him worriedly.

Tai shook his head. "I'm fine."

Mimi nodded, still not looking convinced. "I'll see you at the park tomorrow, right?"

"You still want to come?"

"Why wouldn't I? That's the only thing that's been helping me live through today," she whispered and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

However, when she waved and walked back to the group, Michael's perfect family and her parents, Tai couldn't help but feel that he was losing her.

* * *

Tai sat on a lone bench in the park, which was full of people on the warm late autumn day. He was early, so he waited. He still had some doubts that Mimi was going to show, which was stupid, because Mimi never broke promises. But still, he's own insecurities were attacking him.

How did he never hear her thinking about colleges and Michael when he had his powers? Cause he was to focused on Sora or breaking the curse. He could have learned so much about her, and maybe stop this before it started, but he screwed up.

Tai buried his face in his hands in frustration, and then lifted his head as he noticed someone walking towards him.

Even with out the hood up, Tai could tell that it was Mimi in her bunny hoodie. She was carrying two paper coffee cups which she set next to him on the bench and then she herself sat. She smiled brightly at him, her brown hair loose and wavy again, fluttering in the breeze. Tai tried to imprint the vision in his mind, the way she looked now.

"So, I did leave early, but I thought that I should get something for us to drink," Mimi explained happily, handing Tai a cup. "It's warm apple cider. It's really popular in the US during the fall."

Tai took it, stiffening slightly at the mention of the country. He asked softly, "Do you miss it?"

Mimi looked thoughtful. "Well, I get sick of it after the fall, so I go a while without drinking it. But then fall comes again and I'm ready for it again!"

Tai looked at her oddly. "I meant the United States."

"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed, laughing at her mistake. "I miss it sometimes, and I miss seeing Michael as much, but it's not the way I missed Japan and you guys when I was over there."

"But you want to go there for college," Tai said.

"I'm thinking of it. There are several places I'm looking. There are some on the east coast, the west coast, and there are some here in Japan. I'm only a junior, I still have some time to decide."

"But you will want to be close to Michael right?"

Mimi, who was taking a sip of her drink, choked. Sputtering, she asked, "What?"

Tai concentrated on the cup in his hand, avoided meeting her eyes. "Look Mimi, I know that you and Michael have all of these plans, and that your parents will be proud and happy with the couple, so I just want you to know…know that if you are happy with him, I'm happy for you."

There was a shocked silence as Mimi just stared at him, Tai looking at the ground. Suddenly, Tai felt something heavy make contact with his arm. He looked at Mimi as she swung her purse at him again, hitting him hard.

"What are you doing?" Tai cried.

"You baka!" Mimi yelled, thwaping him again.

"I'm a baka for trying to be happy for you?" Tai asked, incredulous.

"Yes! Baka, Baka, Baka, BAKA!" Mimi said, hitting him with every 'baka' she said.

Tai snatched her purse away before she could do any real damage. She looked at him, furious.

"Yes, you, Taichi Kamiya, are a baka. Who is Michael? Was he the one who lent me his towel and opened my locker? Was he the one who cheered me up and gave me rides home? Was he the one who cared for other's and gave good advice? Did he pick out the right shoes and made me feel pretty in this ridiculous bunny hoodie? Was he the one who made the dinner I had been fearing for weeks seem a little better? NO!" she said angrily. She grabbed some of Tai's hair, softly luckily for Tai, so that he was forced to look her in the eye, faces inches apart.

She continued softer. "Was he the one that helped two of my closest friends get back together last night?"

Tai shook his head, but didn't verbally answer.

"That's right, Tai. It was you. Why would I want some perfect, rich, kind guy when I have a perfect, funny, weird, kind baka like you?"

Tai wanted to give to Mimi the same thing she had given him. He wanted to tell her about all of the moments that made him like her, how he adored her sometimes blunt honesty and how she seemed so perceptive of those around her. But he didn't. He instead leaned in and kissed her.

When they pulled away, Mimi hit him with a brilliant smile, letting him know she understood what he wanted to convey. She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"Where are we going?"

"Guess!"

"Your house?"

"Oh, no. I don't think we can go there," Mimi answered.

"Why?"

"My dad hates you."

"Oh. Okay," Tai answered.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry, Taichi. I've worked very hard to get you, and no one is going to make me give you up."

He smiled back, wrapping his arms around her as well. "Good. So where are we going?"

"Everyone kept telling me to take you to get some mint chocolate cake. You wanna tell me why?"

"Mmmm…Maybe someday. It's hard to explain without you hitting me…or thinking that my dad is crazy."

"Oh. Okay," she answered back, mocking his earlier reply.

He could have teased her back, but just like earlier, he chose to kiss her again.

It was much better this way.

* * *

_**AN**_- Aw! Fluffiness to the extreme! I'm so happy

There's still more! Keep going! Next Chapter!


	14. The Afterword

_**The Afterword**_

_So, that's my story. It was long, hard and very confusing, but I got through it. And life is so much better for it._

"Were gonna be late!" Tai yelled through the bathroom door.

"Okay! I'm done!" Kari answered, swinging open the door and following Tai as he walked towards the front door.

"You kids be safe," Mrs. Kamiya called after them.

"We will!"

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya waved good bye, arms around each other, Miko sitting at their feet.

_My mom still can't cook, and my dad still can't give good advice. But they are happy, and have been really supportive of me during my first year in college. They tell everyone they meet how proud they are of me. It makes me proud too._

_Miko purrs and rubs against my legs when I come home. I feed her special food and make a point to make sure I don't accidentally look at her while she is cleaning herself. As far as I know, she doesn't accuse me of that anymore._

"Do you have the food?" Kari asked, hopping in the car.

"Yep, it's in the backseat already," Tai answered. He glanced at Kari, who was wearing a pink tank top, her old camera hanging around her neck. "You look nice in pink."

"Thanks!" Kari said, smiling. "It wasn't planned. You know, had to wear crest colors today."

"Yeah. Why did I get stuck with orange?"

"Hey, yeah! Talking about colors, wear is your orange?"

Tai pointed to his feet where there were neon orange socks. Kari tried to smother a giggle, unsuccessfully.

"It looks like you stepped in a pumpkin!"

"Oh, thanks for the kind words," Tai said sarcastically.

"No problem."

Both of them laughed as Tai pulled out into the street.

_Kari hasn't tried casting any curses since that day. I made sure to hide the book from her, just in case. Her and TK are still dating. I'll be forced to hurt him if he ever hurts Kari, friend or not. He sends her flowers for no reason, supports her in all of her adventures and dedicates every point he scores in basketball to her. Which is a lot. I don't think I have to worry about them for now._

_Kari is still in high school, but she visits me up at Kyoto University on the weekends sometimes. She sleeps with that paper with the M.A.S.H. game on it under her pillow. I still think she is the greatest sister out there._

They parked in a lot next to a huge park. Kari grabbed the food and quickly ran over to where Yolie and Cody were organizing the other dishes. TK was explaining something to Joe, who was looking over Davis, who for some reason had a bloody nose. Yolie didn't look happy.

Izzy, who was busily typing on his computer, looked up and waved to Tai, then resumed his work. Ken, who was next to him, waved too.

J_oe is doing great at college. I call him up when I need someone to help me study or when I need some solid advice. Or when I'm sick, like that time I had that horrible flu. Joe made me agree after that to go see a different doctor in the future. He doesn't mean it…I think._

_Cody just started high school, and is the best person on the Kendo team. Kari tells me that there is a shy girl who always watches him practice, from a distance. I feel like I might have to play matchmaker again soon._

_Izzy is going to the best computer and technical school in the country this fall. They were begging him to come. We're all proud of him, but no one more than his girlfriend, Emily Daisy. They've been dating for half a year, and neither has been happier. We still tease Izzy about his computer._

_Yolie and Ken have been dating for a few months, which surprised most of us. They seem inseparable. My coach at Kyoto keeps watching Ken play soccer. I have a feeling he'll be joining me there soon. Yolie still gets along horribly with Davis. Obviously._

_Davis is still dating Violet, a year and eight months. He doesn't annoy anyone anymore, except Yolie. He keeps insisting that he wants to open a noodle shop. We keep being skeptical. I think, somehow though, that he's gonna do it, and do it well. Just intuition. I'm pretty sure he is going to marry Violet. Anyone who could stay with him during and after the hippie phase is a keeper._

Another car pulled up next to him, and Sora and Matt stepped out. Sora smiled brightly at Tai.

"I brought lots of food. I miss cooking at school, so when ever I get home, I just can't stop!" she explained as she showed him her big container. She looked at him closely. "Where is your orange?"

Tai grudgingly stuck out one foot. Matt came over next to Sora and laughed loudly.

"You look like you stepped in a pumpkin!" he teased.

"Oh, that is SO original…" Tai said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Matt grinned and took the container from Sora, walking to the table and putting it down for her.

Sora smiled after him, and she and Tai walked towards the rest of the group.

_S__ora and Matt got back together. They eat strawberry cheesecake every month on the anniversary of the day I reunited them. Sora is still my soccer confidant, pouring over the stats from my games with me afterwards, giving me pointers. She's like a second sister, in some ways._

_Matt is my roommate at Kyoto. He still has his band on the side, but he's here studying science and astronomy. I've only gotten into 3 fist fights with him our first year together. We consider it a good sign._

_Matt told me he plans on proposing to Sora soon. I told him I would help him set up the perfect way to do it. I have no regrets about them being together._

"Okay, guys. Grab the food and your digivices, we're all set to go," Izzy explained, setting down his computer.

The group gathered together and traveled to the digital world. They were instantly greeted by their partners, who had a clearing set up for their picnic. Tai looked up from hugging Agumon to see a particular flower digimon looking anxious.

"She's not here yet, then?" Tai asked Palmon.

"No. She'll be here, won't she?" Palmon asked worriedly.

"Being in America never stopped her from coming before, stop worrying," Matt scolded from a blanket he had laid out.

"Yeah, I can't believe you are doubting me!" a voice called out from behind them.

Tai turned and watched Palmon run to the arms of her partner. Mimi hugged her, grinning up at Tai from under a pink cowboy hat.

"You can't just give that up, can you?" Tai asked.

"It's tradition. I'll be wearing it twenty years from now."

"Sure," Tai said, rolling his eyes.

She stood up and walked over to him, and he noticed she was wearing a light green tee shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. She stopped and looked at his socks.

"And my hat is bad?"

Tai rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. Tai jerked when he felt something hit his head. He looked at what hit him, and saw a big dinner roll laying on the ground.

"Get a room!" everyone yelled playfully.

Tai scoffed. "You all have girlfriends and boyfriends too, and we don't complain!"

"Cody and Joe don't," Sora pointed out.

"Don't drag me into this!" Joe exclaimed. "Davis was the one who threw the roll."

"I have the perfect girl for you Joe!" Yolie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think Jun is free," Davis said scratching his chin.

Arguing and laughter erupted as the digidestined started eating.

_Mimi graduated from high school this spring. She is starting at a culinary institute in California this month. I am disappointed she isn't closer, but at least she isn't in New York. She promises that her visits will be long and frequent._

_Her mom still adores me, her dad still hates me, and Mimi still occasionally hits me with her purse._

_Last year she came to everyone of my games with Sora, and still doesn't understand soccer. She doesn't wear the bunny hoodie anymore, but it's in her closet still. I secretly see her look at it sometimes, touching it with a tender smile on her face. She is still honest to a fault, and complains just to annoy me sometimes._

_On the first day of spring last year, a few days after our 3 month anniversary, I told Mimi I loved her, and truly meant it. She returned it full heartedly. I've never been happier in my entire life. Ever._

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mimi exclaimed pulling something from her bag.

Tai looked up as Mimi placed a pair of goggles on his head.

"I saw them and thought of you," She explained.

Tai smiled at her, squeezing her hand. Tai looked over at all his friends, laughing and enjoying lunch. He realized that his vision of the future was here, and it was real. He put his arm around Mimi, kissing her on the forehead, and enjoyed the rest of the day with his closest friends.

_So, all in all, the curse really was a blessing. I realize now that it isn't what women want, it's what everyone wants, really. To feel and look good, help others, have a good future and people to love you. I am blessed to have them all._

_Still, I worry about things, give bad advice sometimes and get bad grades from now to then. I'm not sure what the future has in store for Mimi and me, and I have no idea how the rest of my life is going to play out. But after the curse, I have a feeling everything is going to be great._

_Some of you will think that this never happened, that I made up a 'curse' to explain why I matured so suddenly. Maybe you are right, and it never happened. Maybe it did. I guess it doesn't matter either way, does it?_

_Well, being as this is the end of the story, I guess I should leave you with a moral, right?_

_Live your life, and live it well._

_That's what all women, and men, want._

_

* * *

_

AN- El Fin. In case you were wondering, Tai put his story that he wrote for English in the book as the afterword, and this was the end of his paper. The day was supposed to be their annual celebration of their time in the digital world. Don't know why their digimon weren't with them during the course of the story. Just go with the flow people. Still, I thought this chapter was cute, ne?

I would now like to thoroughly like to thank EVERYONE who has-read/review/loved/hated/pressured me to keep writing-this story. I treasure everyone one of the reviews I got and all of the funny and serious ways you guys encouraged me. Thank you so much!

I might post another chapter to answer any questions anyone has about the last two chapters, or just to respond to your reviews one last time. Just know that it isn't a 'real' chapter.

Thanks again!


	15. Not a Chapter! Author Note

**_One Last Shout Out_**

_Adventurous Heart_- Thanks! Aren't little brothers horrible sometimes? But other times they are great.

_Oblivion's-Will_- WTF is a popular phrase that means "What the (insert naughty word that starts with F here) Basically, its a nice way to swear and adults have no idea! Cool, ne?

_Jenni_- Thank you so much! I liked the Michi ending too.

_xInfernal_- Thank you!

_Tramie_- I do that a lot, read stories in one day when I really like them. Your review was so sweet! Thanks so much!

_Mrs. Ishida-to-you_- Heh! Check out my new story! I promise Taiora fluff.

_Addictive Jon_ - No, this is the end. Sorry. I'm glad you liked the story though.

_Miranda_-Thanks!

_Digilover_- you need no longer wait!

_Trugentleman _- I'm so glad you liked the story. I read your profile, and it was hilarious! And I was so flattered that you put my story as one of your favorites. Thanks!

_KoumiLoccness_- Please read the new story, reading reviews just wouldn't be the same without you...

_Psyclone_- Thanks!

_Lord of the Swords and Waffles_- Thanks, I really like Iced cookies and waffles...Now I'm hungry...Thanks again!

_Goldfish Demon_- Thanks!

_Nicky Girl_- Thanks for reviewing!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I mean it so, so much.

_**Pointless Chat About What Women Want**_

I was really nervous about this story, cause I had never written from the point of view of a guy before, and I was sure I was gonna get it wrong. Tai was one of my favorite characters, and I didn't want to mess him up. If feedback is correct, however, I think that it went alright.

Also, I was worried no one was going to give it a chance because it had the same title as the movie, and were going to think it had the same plot. Again, I was pleasently surprised at all the love I got from you guys.

So, that being said, I'm glad so many people gave it a try!

_**Shameless Promotion for Next Story**_

Yep, That's right. Its called "Wish" and yes, Tai is the main character again. And for all of you unhappy Taiora fans, I am making this one a Taiora. FOR SURE. So check it out, please?

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


End file.
